The Greatest Gift
by yoyen007
Summary: Draco runs to Hermiones house, will she let him in? What does stripperobics, Ginny, Lunar 5012 and christmas shopping have to do with it? Will this be the Chrismas Draco has always wanted? What if Harry & Ron try to ruin it? what if kidnapping is involved
1. Knock, knock, knock

The Greatest Gift

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything that belongs or is involved in the Harry Potter world. Well except the books, posters, movies and video games:D. On with the show!**

Chapter 1: Knock Three Times

Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, and son of famous Lucius Malfoy. He is more famous than ever now because his father is in Azkaban. Malfoy Sr. was convicted as Voldemort's number one Deatheater. He could not buy himself out of this one. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was dead. He had no family to go to for the Christmas, and he surely didn't want to stay at Hogwarts. But yet he still went home to the Malfoy Manor.

He stepped inside the dark cold hallway. A strong gust of wind whipped his hair into his face, because the door was still ajar. He shut it and walked to the library. Thousands of thousands books filled the shelfs of this titanic library. He sat by the down in a black leather chair. His fingers on his temples, as if trying to remember something long since past. If you could see his face, it looked empty. Of course, he was there, he wasn't dead. But on the inside, he was on the verge of dying. So many horrible memories clouded his mind. Everywhere he looked reminded him of his father. The corner where sat a little platnuim haired 7 year old boy crying, because his father slapped his mother across the face. The lamp that he heard crash against the wall as Narcissa ducked to get out of the way. An empty bird cage sat near the door to the library. When Draco was about 10, he had a little parakeet named Henry. Henry loved to chirp, and Draco loved it. But Lucius on the other hand did not. He took Henry out of his cage, and broke it's neck.

"Malfoy's do not play with insolent little birds," said a digusted Malfoy Sr.

He shook his head, to try and get these things out of his mind.

"I need to get out of here," he said to himself outloud.

He walked swiftly to his room, on the second floor. Draco opened the door to his prison. He thought it was a prison, because it looked like it. The walls were a dark stone color, while the carpet was a darker emrald shade. It wasn't empty, it was full of nice, expensive things. He packed some clothes into a trunk, and grabbed his new Infinity 920 broomstick. The newest broomstick, it was about 300 galleons. But that 300 galleons was like 20 galleons to the Malfoy's. Draco left a note for the house elves, that said he wasn't going to be home over the 2-week christmas vacation. When he was at the large front door. He took one last look of everything, a look of mourning came over. Draco shook his head and put on a determined look on his face and walked out of the door. He found a stone on the snow, picked it up and chucked it at the house. The sound of glass breaking somewhat soothed his mind. He felt slightly happier, but not really. He hopped one leg over his broom and kicked off the fresh fallen snow, and headed towards the only place he thought he could go. Someone who might take the chance to look behind the Malfoy name and find a heart. He knew it would take a hell of a lot of ass-kissing to do so. But would she even open the door? It was her vacation too. Draco had to go somewhere, he didn't care if her family might be muggles. He never gave a damn about it, his father taught him that muggles and muggle borns are filth. That purebloods are on a significantly higher pedestal than mudbloods. It was all an act to him, he never believed it for a second. He thought everyone should be equal, that some just got more oppurtunities than others. Could he possibly go to her house and ask to stay?

Hermione Granger was at her home in London during Christmas vacation. She was putting decorations on the christmas tree with her family. Her mother, Jane was singing christmas carols, while her dad, Andrew, was putting the star on the top of the tree. Hermione had a Santa Claus hat on her head. Her hair was about chin length. Since it was vacation, she would wear her pajamas all day. Hermione was wearing a red cami with silver snowflakes on it. It fitted her perfectly, with a little bit of cleavage hanging out. Her bottoms were red with velvet fabric. (Her cami was also velvet.) Hermione was in a cheerful mode, and started singing carols.

"Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh. Over fields we go, laughing all the way."

"Hahaha," sang her dad laughing.

Her mother joined in, "Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright, what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!"

A shivering stranger was outside, his name was Draco. He could hear the laughing, singing, and cheerfulness in the big house. He wanted to be a part of that.

Draco took a deep breath, and knocked 3 times. _Knock, knock, knock. _He heard someone inside rush to the door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

I got it!" said an excited Hermione.

She bounded to the door and opened it.

"Hellooo..." she was shocked who knocked on her door.

"Hey Gran...Hermione," said Draco trying to sound happy and nice.

Hey so did u like it. U kno i've heard of this really cool thing, there's a button that says go. U should click on it:D winkwink hinthint. If u guys like it, i'll write more. If not i'll still probably write more. But i want reviews! please and thank u! I'll try and update asap. But i dont kno when, cuz were moving in a few days. so yea. thanx toodles!


	2. What the hell

Thanks to my first reviews that i just checked! thanks QueenofDarkness588 and xox Phenix Godess of Fire and Princess of Narnia xox, and out of touch! well here is some more of the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging or is involved with Harry Potter. And I do not own anything that belongs to Kraft or Easy Mac. (You'll find out later!) But someday...hehehe.:D**

The Greatest Gift

Chapter 2: What the hell

"Malfoy...what are you doing here? Don't you know that this is a muggle town? There might even be some, oh I don't know, mudbloods here." said Hermione.

Draco stood there, sure he deserved all of this but he wanted to make it right. He just had too, it was nagging at his soul for the longest time.

"First of all, my name is Draco. If I called you Hermione, you can call me Draco." He shivered from the cold. "Well I had nowhere to go, and you're the only person I thought I could go to. I mean it's Christmas, do you think you could let me in for awhile from the cold?" he said hopefully.

A voice came from inside, "Who is it Hermione?"

She stuttered for a moment. What could she say? It was Draco Malfoy! The boy who tortured her throught her years at Hogwarts. She finally opened her mouth.

"It's a f-f-friend from school, mom."

"So does that mean you'll let me in out of the cold," he kind of had the 'puppy dog face' on.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and shivered. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm only doing this because it's Christmas. And my parents wouldn't be so happy if I made someone leave who didn't have anywhere to go on Christmas. My mother's name is Jane, and my father's name is Andrew. Come on in I guess."

"Thanks again, by the way...nice outfit," Draco smiled, not smirked smiled. Hermione blushed and a smile crept up on her face too.

She was thinking about what her parents would say. A 'friend' from school coming to their door a week before Christmas. What would they think? Well, her parents would most likely welcome him with open arms. Hey, it's Christmas anything can happen….anything.

She let him in to the warm, cozy house. Red and green were everywhere. Little reindeer pulling a Father Christmas sleigh. It looked like one of those really nice houses you see in books and magazines. They walked into the family room, and there stood the most spectacular tree Draco had ever seen. It had everything. The tinsel, the bulbs, christmas lights, little ordaments and almost a star on top. Andrew was still working on it.

"Hey Mom and Dad, this is Ma…Draco. He goes to Hogwarts too."

"Hello Draco, my name is Jane, and this is my husband Andrew," said Jane graciously.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger. You have a lovely home," said Draco as he shook her hand. Then the Malfoy charm came in. "By the way Mrs. Granger, I see where Hermione gets her good looks," he said looking very debonair.

Hermione stifled a laugh, while her mother blushed. Andrew looked over at him.

"Hello son, I'm Andrew. Are you in the same year as Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, he's the Head Boy," Hermione got through her mouth while she was eating a candy cane. (Low sugar of course…hello her parents or dentists)

"Hermione, be a dear and take Draco's coat. You can put them in the closet, and please get him some warm apple cider in the kitchen," said her mother in a sweet voice.

Then she started singing again.

"Umm…Draco…can I take your coat and broom?" she asked politely. Well she had too, because she was in front of her parents.

"Yes, and thank you."

Hermione just started to notice how smashing he looked. Well, she's seen him before, but it's like she saw him in a different light. She liked it.

'Thank god for Quidditch,' she thought with a smug grin on her face.

"Come on, let's go get you some apple cider. It's in the kitchen," said Hermione, still in her own little world full of Draco Malfoy.

'Ok wait! This is Draco we're talking about, but still he is still F-I-N-E.'

"Hermione….was is all of this stuff?" asked Draco with a confuzzled look on his face.

"Oh right, well they are what we call a microwave. You put food in it, and it heats it up in like a few minutes. Do you want to try something that is put in a microwave?"

"Ummm..ok…ssssure," he didn't quite know what to say.

Hermione bent down to pick up some packets of Easy Mac. Draco of course, being a guy, looked at her bum. He smirked that famous Malfoy smirk.

"Hey Gr…Hermione, do you work out?"

"Thanks for looking, " she said sarcastically. "And yes I dance, do yoga, and stripperobics." (Yes, Hermione does stripperobics…but it make you look good and you are more flexible….or at least that's what I've heard.)

"Well, I understand one part of that, and I think you might have to show me."

"Yeah, I'll take a raincheck on that," she said smiling.

Hermione started making the food and put it in the strange muggle contraption. Draco watched intentively, as Hermione laughed at this. When the bell dinged, he jumped. She brought out the EasyMac and gave him a spoon. He looked at it with a look of disgust.

"Just try it, come on, it's good. It's not going to poison you," she laughed and took a big bite as if showing a 1 year old how to eat.

First Draco, looked up, saw something and thought of what to make of it.

'Do it. You know you want to. Do it Draco. Go for the Gold,' said Draco and the other voice in his mind. (Let's go with conscience.)

' No she's more than gold, she is platinum.'

' Do it, she might return the feelings.'

' But what if she doesn't?'

' Well you never know, unless you try.'

' Fine I'll do it.'

'Yes.'

After Draco took a bite, he set it on the kitchen island.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked suspiciously. How could someone not like this stuff it's great!

"Yeah…umm I think there is something funny in it," he replied.

Hermione went over to check it out. She eyed it like he was crazy.

"There's nothing wrong wi…"

Her words were cut off from fantastic lips on Draco Malfoy's face. He had grabbed her like a bullet, dipped her, and kissed her like the world was ending. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, then they started fighting for dominance. Draco wanted to see what she could do, so he let her win. It was like the most wonderful feeling in the world. But soon he took over again. After about a minute, they let off. Hermione was still in a state of shock. Draco looked at her, with the most dreamy look he had. She looked and sighed.

Then she snapped out of it, and got out of his grasp.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" she hissed not wanting her parents to find out what just happened.

I hoped u liked it! OMG im sorry that's its late! The computer wouldnt upload the chapter! It's gonna get better and more..."interesting" if u catch my drift.. If u have any suggestions ill read them, and mite even take them! I'll try and update as soon as I can, READ AND REVIEW! If u review faster maybe I can get started on another chappy. Again hinthint winkwink… Bye luv ya toodles!


	3. The Silhouette

Thanks to my reviewers! i luv you guys! another chapter coming rite up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or involved with Harry Potter. ...But one day i shall rule the world and they shall be mine :) hahhahaha lol.**

The Greatest Gift

Chapter 3: Lunar 5012

Draco just smirked and then started to laugh.

"I do not see what is so funny!" said a spazzed out Hermione.

"Then you must be blind," Draco got through his mouth.

"What are you laughing so hysterically about!"

He was still laughing, and then he pointed toward the ceiling. There, gracefully hanging was a few branches of mistletoe.

When she saw it, even she started to chuckle.

"Oh my god I totally forgot about that," she laughed. "How is the Easy Mac?"

"Hahahaha oh it's good, I've never eaten anything like it," he said smiling.

"I've got to ask, where and why did you dip me?" asked Hermione.  
"Well first of all I saw it in a book, and I have always wanted to try it. Second of all, it was an opportune moment."

She gave him a genuine smile. They got out of the kitchen and back to her parents.

"What were you two doing?" asked Andrew suspiciously.

"Oh I was just making Draco here some Easy Mac. He's never had it before!" laughed Hermione.

"You've never had Easy Mac? Hermione eats it like every day! By the way, Andrew and I decided that it would be ok if he stayed for Christmas. Since he has nowhere to go. Then you two can just go back to school together," said Jane as she putting pictures of Santa Claus to the window.

"But where is he supposed to sleep? And what about all the electronical stuff? He doesn't know what it is or what it does!" said Hermione nervously.

"Uh excuse me, but I know what a microwave is," Draco cut it.

"He can stay in the guest bedroom across from yours, darling."

"And you have to show him what all of the stuff does around here. You will have plenty of time too. Your mother and I are going to my bosses Christmas party again this year. We are leaving in about an hour and we will be back around on the 23rd. (Today, in the story is the 21st) You two can go shopping tomorrow if you like," spoke Andrew.

"Why do I have to show him everything? Can't he just figure it out by himself?" she asked as she whined.

"Because that's what you do for _friends_, you help them," Draco said answering her question.

"That's right Draco," added Jane.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"By the way Hermione, that stopped working when you were 13, but the puppy dog face still works on your father," said Jane as she winked in a motherly fashion.

So the Granger family and _friend _finished putting up decorations, while the Grangers started to sing carols yet again. Draco just kind of stared. Andrew noticed this. He asked if him and his family ever sang christmas carols.

"No, father said singing was for house elves. I never believed it for a second though. I used to secretly sing in my room when he was gone."

"You know, Hermione has the loveliest voice," Jane said.

"Mooooooom," she whined.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of hearing her sing," smiled Draco sneakily. "I think you should go over to that piano and go sing a song."

"But I-"

"Oh come on honey," begged her father.

"Fine," she turned to Draco, "I will if you will."

"Fine, except I'll do it tomorrow, and you sing right now."

She rolled her eyes. Hermione could have won an award for rolling her eyes. "Fine."

She walked sprightly to the piano, and sat down. Hermione played an intro to the songs "Sleigh Bells," and started to sing.

It was like the most beautiful voice in the world. Draco didn't even think an angel could sing like that. When she was done she smirked.

"Now you have to sing tomorrow."

"Jane are you ready to go?" asked Andrew.

"Yes darling. Now Hermione if you need anything you can always call. The number is on the table, and I'm sure you can cook something for you two to eat,"Jane said to her daughter.

Andrew pulled Draco to the side, "No funny stuff, you are blue and she is red. I don't want any purple between you two," he said with a warning look.

"You have nothing to worry about sir. I am completely responsible and trustworthy. There will definitely be no _purple_ between Hermione and me."

"That's what I like to hear. Have a good time and call us...well when Hermione shows you how to use a telephone." He chuckled. "We will be at the Hilton Hotel, you know where that is, we went there in august. We are in room 1029. Well, good-bye, love you," he said as he gave his daughter a big bear hug. "Take care Draco."

Draco shook his hand, "Have a good time sir. Good-bye Mrs. Granger, thanks for everything." He kissed Jane's hand sweetly.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! Love you! Have a safe and fun trip!" said Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger left for the 2-day Christmas party. Hermione having her own ideas.

"So let's see, 2 days to ourselves. No parents or anything. What are two 17 year olds to do?" said Draco seductively.

Hermione started walking toward him with a catwalk style. "Well I can tell you what we're going to do. I'm going to show you how a television works, while I go upstairs to my room and do my stripperobics…" she saw the look on his face, "alone. But maybe if you are a good little boy, we can go to Lunar 5012."

"What the hell is Lunar 5012?" he asked starting to follow her upstairs toward her room.

"It's the hottest hip-hop club around. And I get V.I.P. passes all the time."

They were at Hermione's door, "And how exactly do you get V.I.P. passes?" he asked her.

Hermione opened up her door, and Draco saw inside. It was like a casual Moulin Rouge meets the 21st century. There was a windmill like the one in the movie. Some burlesque dresses, and some little trinkets everywhere. But then he saw his favorite thing… a pole, and a silhouette. He went over and sat on the bed, and then quickly jumped off.

"What in merlin's name is wrong with your bed?" he asked, still shocked.

"It's called a water bed, instead of feathers in it, there is water. I put a simple spell that wouldn't be noticed by the ministry, so that it wouldn't pop. I thought I told you to go downstairs and watch tv?" she him curiously with one eyebrow arched.

"First of all, you never told me what it is. Second I know what it is, and third I think this will be a way better show that anything on tv," he smirked.

"What are you gonna do, if I do this?"

"Not tell your parents."  
"No deal, they already know. They don't care as long as I don't do it at a strip joint or for money. I do it purely or exercise, flexibility and the cute little outfits," she grinned seductively.

"I'm sure."

"Well I'll let you pick."

She acted stuck up turned and put up the silhouette. "Fine, but you get to see shadows not me."

"It's all good."

Hermione left to go change into her "outfit." About 5 minutes later, she came out.

She had a red skirt that went halfway down her curvy ass, so that you could see her cheeks. Her shoes where clear platform stiletoes, with ribbon to wrap around her ankles. Hermione had a little silver metallic bikini top, with a short sleeve black cropped jacket. It had about 5 zippers on it. She had on a red newspaper hat that went perfectly with her short hair. Hermione was a little nervous about this. She had never done this in front of a guy. Well in the gym guys were always looking in the window at the class, but no one she knew. I mean she was starting to have feelings for him. It's not like she could help it, he was just so fine. She went behind the silhouette to get stretched for her exercise.

Draco had never realized how sexy she looked. He had thought she was beautiful and was secretly falling in love with her.

'You should tell her how you feel.' Said his conscience again.

'What if she doesn't feel the same about me. I mean all the times I made fun of her, she would never forgive me,' said Draco in his head.

'Just shut up and watch,' came the voice of the sexual tension.

The dance will come in the next chapter, except it mite be a few days before I update…sorry but I will nonetheless. Don't worry it will come, and shopping, and ginny, and Lunar 5012…its all good. Well bye toodles luv ya!

**REVIEW U KNO U WANNA!**


	4. Something in the air

Yay thanks to all of you who reviewed! yea i just noticed that the chapter selection said the silhouette, and the story said lunar 5012...well it was supposed to be the silhouette, my bad! lol and to answer a question...stripperobics is pole dancing for exercise...not for money. lol heres another chapteroo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs or is involved with Harry Potter. I also do not own Beauty and the Beast or anything that belongs or is involved with the Walt Disney corporation. (Except the movies, games, etc. etc.)**

The Greatest Gift

Chapter 4: Something in the air

Hermione turned on the cd player for a song. She turned on her favorite new song, "Bossy" by Kelis. Hermione walked sexily towards the gleaming pole, put her hands on it and spun around. She then went down on the pole, and back up while doing the booty hop. (like popping ur butt out) Hermione kicked up one leg and wrapped it high on the pole, then wrapped her other leg around and hung upside down. She pulled herself so she was at the top of the pole and slid down, and threw her head back.

For Draco, this had to be the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

'Note to self...whoever invented this, send gifts too.' He thought in his head, the one upstairs.

While the one downstairs, was starting to rise up a little bit. He couldn't help it , she was just so hot!

Hermione started to grind against the pole. Her hands went to the pole grabbed it and flung herself upside down. Her gorgeous legs went into a straddle, then went straight up in the air and twisted. In a split second she spun down the stripper's pole. Hermione was getting really comfortable with him sitting there behind the silhouette, but she wanted to see him.

Draco started seeing her walk further away from that glorious pole. Soon she came out from the silhouette, and strutted her stuff towards him.

"Now why don't you where that to school?" asked Draco jokingly. (is that a word)

"Oh shut up," smirked Hermione.

"Did you just smirk _my_ smirk?"

"So what if I did? What are you gonna do?" she pouted while still looking sexy. "Are you gonna spank me?" Hermione sat on his waist and rubbed her ass against his cock. Which was like 10 inches! "Ooo big boy."

Draco grabbed her waist and started to rock with her. She arched her back forward and he could see her blue thong hanging out. He decided to grab the strings and move them around. Hermione let out a little moan. She put one leg over his head, so that she was facing him. They were staring eye-to-eye for what seemed like forever. Lost in each other's presence.

Intuitively, they both leaned forward. Inch by inch, as though magnets were inside both of them. Pulling them together, until they could feel each other's breaths.

Hermione put her hands around his neck, while Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Then the two magnets collided. With all the passion in the world. Draco pulled her closer to him. The kiss was getting more intense by the second. Draco bit gently on her lip, asking for entrance. He was granted. Their tongues battled, but after a while Draco one. She could feel his smirk. They kissed like there was no time, no yesterday, today or tomorrow. His hands were everywhere on her body. But after about five minutes into the kiss, Hermione slowly backed away.

"It's time to eat…."she saw his face,"….I meant eat supper."

"Oh I'm sure."

"It's true, we are having Italian pasta."

She got off his lap and walked to her bathroom. Before she got there, she turned around and blew him a kiss.

'Oooo you like her you love her!' said a singsong voice in his head.

'So.'

Hermione changed into her pajama's which were blue with white swirls.

She had on a cami, some lounge pants and black slippers. It was about 6:00, when they sat down and ate. Draco was still wearing the clothes he had on before.

The table had a little fiber optic christmas tree on it, with the lights changing color all the time. It was nothing romantic, but there was something in the air. They chatted about little things. Like what all the stuff does. Draco was so amazed how everything worked. He didn't know muggles could think of such stuff, without using magic. There was a little flirtation between the two teens. A tiny game of footsie was going on under the table for a while. None of them said anything about it, because it just felt natural. When they finished eating their pasta, they cleared the table. Hermione washed the dishes while Draco dried them. They went to go sit on the couch in the living room. It was silent for a few moments, but then Hermione broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah sure," he replied.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your family," she asked as though she would get in trouble for asking such a question.

He was speechless, and not in a good way. Like he was hiding something.

"Never mind, forget it. You don't have to say anything."

"No Hermione it is ok. It's just hard, because I've had some hideous memories. You don't know what it's like being the son of a Death Eater. Everyone is expecting you to be the same or more. If I decide not to join the Dark Lord, it could be bad. I never wanted to be a part of that. I think my father knew that, so he pushed me harder to be exactly like him. I had to be perfect. I had to hate anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. Like you, I never wanted to be horrible to you. I had to be, because of the stupid fucking Malfoy reputation. I had to live up to that reputation. I had no choice. I've never hated you, I wanted to get to know you. But with my father, that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. I never wanted to leave Hogwarts. I remember when I was little, my mother said the wrong thing to my father, and he slapped her."

Hermione gasped, "That's horrible."

"That's not even the just of it. Father slapped me across the face, because I was playing with a stray dog. He said that Malfoys do not play and run around with such vile creatures. Something bad happened like everyday. But I think the worst one was when he choked my mother. My mother and I were in the kitchen making supper, she was teaching me how she made her special cake. But Father always thought that the house elves did it. He said that was the only thing that the elves were good for. When he found out that Narcissa, my mother, had been cooking he flipped. Supposedly she was not allowed to cook. He disobeyed him. He was so furious, he grabbed her around the neck and…and…"

Hermione was crying, and Draco was on the verge. "You can stop you know."

"Well I'm glad he's in Azkaban. I hope he dies there for what he's done. That is my family. Lovely aren't they? But my mother was kind and caring, but Father was just an asshole."

Hermione crawled towards him on the couch, and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, but Draco turned his face and it landed on his soft lips. It seemed to go on forever. It was a gentle kiss, one that you could get lost in.

But then Hermione broke it, "I'm so sorry. I-I-I never knew."

"It's ok, you are the only one who knows."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked him.

"What the hell is a movie?"

She laughed, "It's like tv, but you can watch it whenever you want."

He still looked confused.

"Just watch. It's my favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast."

After the movie, Hermione fell asleep on Draco's chest.

Next chapter coming soon to a computer near you. I think that is the one with the hottest club ever (that I totally made up lol) lunar 5012. Next update mite be a while, cuz I have play practice all this week I'll try tho. Peace out nuthin but love!

p.s. review!


	5. Lunar 5012

Hey friends! thanx for the reviews! AND OMH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! THE COMPUTER WOULDNT UPLOAD IT FOR LIKE A WEEK! IM SO SORRY! so meanwhile back at the ranch...um yea i sometimes forget to proof read them so...my bad..lol. well here's the lunar 5012. i had so much fun writing it! lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs or is involved with Harry Potter. I do not own Pop-Tarts. Lunar 5012 is a club I made up so it tis mine:) (i dont think anyone has that name for a club)**

The Greatest Gift

Lunar 5012

Hermione woke up to find herself sleeping next to Draco Malfoy.

'He looked so cute when he sleeps,' gushed Hermione in her mind.

She gently got off of him, and went to go take a shower. Hermione ran to the water, until she got it to the right temperature.

Draco woke up to find that Hermione must have woke up already. He heard the sound of rushing water. He figured she was in the shower. (No they r not gonna do it in the shower. yea disappointed, sorry but the shall do it later i swear!) He went into the kitchen and found something he could eat. Draco found a box that said, 'pop tarts.' He thought they looked pretty good, so he took one out of the blue box. There was a shiny silver wrapper around it. He had a sense that that wasn't the pop tart. So he fumbled around with it for a minute or two and eventually got it off. Draco didn't see Hermione behind him. She sneakily snuck behind him, and poked him in the sides. He must have jumped about 3 feet in the air. He turned around to see Hermione laughing her ass off. He set down the pop tart and started to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop!" she tried to say but she was laughing too much.

"Never!" said Draco playfully.

He tickled so much she ended up lying down on the floor with him on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. .

"You know, we always seem to end up this way don't we?" he smirked.

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm, "Oh shut up."

They flirted, they watched movies and ate supper. Hermione told him that they were going to they were going to go to the club Lunar 5012. She went upstairs to get dressed. Hermione couldn't help but feel that something great was going to happen tonight. She went into her walk-in closet and looked for something to wear. Ladies, you know that time when you don't know what to wear? Well that's the problem Hermione was having.

'Oh my god! What should I wear?' her mind shrieked.

After about 10 minutes of searching, she decided on a white mini skirt. It was one of those skirts with the ruffles on them. If it was 2 inches shorter, her bottom of her bottom would be showing. Her top was a gold bikini with a thin red zip up cropped jacket. It was just barely zipped and so you could see the bikini. Hermione put her short hair in little ringlets. She decided on black strappy heels, that had an ankle support on them. She put another tiny spell on her feet so that they would not be sore when she started dancing. Hermione had a about 6 gold bracelets on.

'Damn I look fine!'

'Yes you do!' said another part of her mind.

She went out in the hallway to see what Draco was wearing.

"Hermione Granger what the hell are you wearing!" he said shocked but he liked it.

"What? You're supposed to dress like this. It's a hip-hop club. And we have to go get you some new clothes," she was talking in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"Fine look through my clothes. Right this way your highness," he said sarcastically.

"That's right."

Hermione went into the room across from hers, and starting digging through his clothes. So far, she was seeing casual clothes.

"Aha!"

She found a pair of dark but faded baggy jeans. Then she gave him a black beater, and told him to wear a belt. She saw that his muscles wear showing through the beater. Hermione noticed that he was tightening it.

"No don't do that."

"Then what's the point of wearing a belt?"

"Because that's what guys do nowadays. Baggy jeans with a belt that isn't tight."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something like, "What the hell do people wear in the muggle world?"

Hermione got Draco a baggy, black t-shirt that said, 'Hate it or love it. She looked in her closet and found him some white Timberlands. (Why does she have guys clothes, because they are hot!)

"There, you are all ready to go out and party!"

"Are you serious? Muggles wear this?"

"Uh duh! It looks so totally sexy!"

"Where have you been? I looked sexy way before that."

Hermione asked him an important question, "Can you dance?"

"Yeah, I like totally kick ass at dancing!" he exclaimed.

"Well see."

Hermione started her black, pimped out Ford Mustang. Draco started playing with the pink and white dice on the rear view mirror. When she backed out of the driveway, he noticed the headlights were blue. She told him that she liked them more than the regular ugly ones.

They pulled up to a building that had a giant blue/silvery crescent moon with Lunar 5012 written in gangster letters. A valet person parked her car. Draco saw there was a line, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled it close to her.

"I got VIP passes remember?" she asked him.

Hermione pulled out her passes and showed them to the tough looking bouncer at the entrance. He motioned for them to go right on in. Hermione nearly dragged Draco into the club.

Inside was dark, but it was also bright from all the lights and stuff. People were wearing glow in the dark items. She put her things down in the VIP room, and dragged him out on the dance floor again. She wanted to be in the middle of the dance floor, where everyone could see Draco and her. The song that was blaring from the stereos was 'Check on it' by Beyonce. Hermione started shaking her hips to the music. She took his hands once more and made him twirl her. Hermione was a kick ass dancer. She could do like everything. She started rotating her hips in a grinding action, took his hands and put his groin on her butt. She put her hands on her knees and grinded her ass onto Draco's 'middle area.' Then a slow song came on. It was "Like You" by Bow Wow ft. Ciara. Draco put his hands on Hermione's hips, and she put her hands around his neck. They were about 5 inches apart, but they got closer when he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Hermione, I think I'm falling for you," he whispered gently.

"Likewise Draco."

They danced like that for what seemed forever, with some luscious kisses along the way. Then Hermione stopped and looked into the distance.

"OH MY GOD!" she said excitedly.

"Hermione?" asked a female stranger by the looks of it. Because I don't think most guys would wear a belly halter to and a mini skirt. The girl who was running towards Hermione just happened to have flaming red hair.

"Oh my god Ginny! What are you doing here!"

"Well hello you are not the only one with a VIP pass! And duh I came to dance," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on let's go show these people how to dance!" They both went to the middle of the floor where Draco was there.

A circle was starting to form around the two vixens. Everyone started clapping, so Draco just did what they were doing.

Hermione put one leg between Ginny's and Ginny put one leg between Hermione's. They listened for the beat of 'Snap yo fingers' by Lil Jon ft. E-40 and Sean Paul (Youngbloodz), and started to grind each other's legs. Hermione turned around and Ginny was going against her ass. Then Draco came into the center, and started a sandwich with Hermione in the middle.

"Who is hot guy in front of you?" whispered Ginny.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah he's hot…but he looks familiar. Where have I seen him?"

Hermione laughed, "How about Hogwarts? And he just happens to be Head Boy."

"Malfoy?"

"That's my name don't wear it out," he said leaning over Hermione to see Ginny.

Sorry that it took so long, I've been sidetracked, and with play practice and all that jazz. So I hope u like it. Its gonna get really good, a little fight, some major makin out u kno its all good:D. im gonna be really busy this weekend and stuff but ill try as hard as I can to get a chapter in. read and review and ill update sooner! (hint hint)


	6. Cameras and Cookies

Hey do u doin? lol i missed u!!! im really sorry for not updating!!! (puppy dog face) I have had sum serious block! I think this is my favorite chappie! Well sorry for the long wait! So I hope u like this one..remember r & r!! u kno u wanna. Do it..do it..DO IT! Lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is or belongs to Harry Potter. I also do not own Stick It. **  
The Greatest Gift

Camera's and Cookies

Draco woke up around 7:30 in the morning, and put on green lounge pants with a black wife beater. He decided to have a cup of coffee and then take a shower. He walked out of his room, went downstairs.

Draco was half-asleep, and groggily walked to the kitchen. The coffee machine was already on, so he guessed someone was awake already. They were reading a magazine. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a clear glass coffee mug.

"Morning," said the voice behind the magazine.

"Meh," mumbled Draco.

He recognized the voice as Ginny's.

"Not a morning person are you?" asked Ginny.

"Hold on a sec," he said groggily.

Draco stumbled across the kitchen to the coffee machine, poured about three-fourths of his mug with coffee. He looked through the cupboards looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ginny.

"Chocolate," he grumbled.

"Third cupboard on your left."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

Draco poured the little chocolate can scooped some into his coffee. Then he stirred it together with a spoon. He took a drink of his mocha. (umm yea im not sure what its called when u mix chocolate and coffee...so i shall call it mocha lol..back to the story.)

"Mmmm..Alright morning Weas..Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at the doorway, "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty."

Hermione had just walked in, in her pajamas. She just smirked at Ginny, then her gaze fell on Draco. She smiled big, and walked towards him.

He looked at her and put on his 'Malfoy Smirk.' Ginny was reading the paper intently and wasn't looking. Draco looked at Hermione who was very close to him.

"See something you like?" he said flirting with her.

"Yeah I do actually." Hermione leaned up toward his face, but then her hand grabbed the clear coffee mug and sat on the bar stool by the island.

"Hey get your own!" said Draco playfully.

"I did, this is my glass," she took a big drink of it. "Mmmm," she said loudly.

Ginny was laughing at them.

"Fine since you took mine, you can make me another one."

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Brat."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

Draco just rolled his eyes and made another cup of mocha.

"So where are we going for Christmas shopping?"

"We are going to the mall, designer stores and Diagon Alley," answered Hermione.

"What time are we leaving?" asked Ginny.

"Umm how about in 2 hours."

"Sounds sweet. Hey do you have my credit card?"

"Yeah Gin, I think it has about $10,000 on it."

Hermione looked over at Draco. He had a look of confusion on his strong yet gentle, face.

"It's muggle money. Instead of just coins, we have paper, coins and plastic. (AN: im using american currency..cuz im not sure of the correct things for euros and such…) I can convert some of your wizard money into muggle form. I'll do it in plastic so you don't have to worry about coins."

"Ok…"

It was silent for a little bit. Draco looked like he was thinking, and Hermione drinking her mocha that she took from Draco, and Ginny was in the living room getting something out of the camera. She glanced at Draco who was sitting across from her on the turquoise island. Hermione stared at him without realizing it. Draco noticed this, so he started to stare at her on purpose. Hermione was oblivious to this.

Ginny had gone and grabbed a video camera. She thought it would be funny to record Draco's visit to Mione's place. Silently, she turned it on and snuck into the doorway to the kitchen and pressed the red button. The camera started recording at the time when they were both staring at each other. Ginny giggled quietly at the sight.

Meanwhile, Draco thought it was too quiet now, so he broke the ice.

"You know Hermione, I know I'm so damn sexy, but if you take a picture it will last longer."

Hermione aruptly stopped staring at him and blushed.

Draco just smiled, that turned into his irresistable smirk.

"Well give me a camera," Hermione replied back smartly.

"Don't wanna."

"Then I guess I will have to stare at you."

"Naturally," he said leaning in closer.

Hermione smiled.

Ginny was doing her best to stay quiet and not giggle.

Draco put his hands in the center of the island, and leaned closer still. Ginny saw his hand moved and zoomed in. A few seconds later Hermione had grabbed them with her own. His hands were so warm. Ginny noticed they were inching together, and she zoomed out to capture their heads in the frame.

They were so close now, then suddenly they kissed. It was sweet and gentle yet full of passion. Hermione was teetering on the edge of her stool.

Ginny couldn't control herself anymore, she had to do something.

"Awww," said Ginny in a sweet, baby voice.

Hermione suddenly slipped off of her seat, but since she was holding his hands, she didn't fall. She just slightly tripped.

"Umm..w-w-we were uh.." Hermione was blushing a bright red.

He blushed very slightly, but then regained his composure.

"What is the hell is that?" he asked Ginny.

"It's a video camera," she answered.

"Oh…so what the hell is it?"

"It's basically like a wizard camera, except it records movement that we are doing right now. Then you can put it on a disc, and watch it. Like a homemade movie," said Hermione still blushing and looking down.

"When did you start 'recording'?", he asked with one eye-brow raised.

"When you both were gazing into each other's eyes," she said simply and opening her eyes wide and smiling, as if daydreams. "So, what were you doing?"

"I-I-I slipped."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah I'm sure. You just fell and your lips landed on his to save you from falling."

Ginny was laughing a lot now. Even Draco started to laugh.

"Maybe," Hermione said starting to laugh.

"Good luck getting out of this one Hermione," laughed Draco.

He thought it was cute when she blushed. Ginny had to sit on the floor she was laughing so hard.

"Oh sure, take her side. Turn off the camera Gin," laughed Hermione.

"Never!"

And as she said that she started running from Hermione, because she was chasing her.

The two girls ran through the living room, then the dining room and into the family room. Ginny stood up on a sofa chair to keep the camera away from Mione. But Mione tried to pull Ginny down and grab it. Then Draco walked by the two fighting for the camera, he went up to Ginny and just grabbed it from her hands.

"How does this thing work?" He started to flip it upside down, but then he saw the little screen. "Whoa, this camera thingy is kinda cool. He aimed it at the girls who were just standing frozen. "Haha I want one of these," he said.

Hermione looked at Ginny through the corner of her eye and winked. All Draco saw was a flash of red and brown hair. He had just got knocked to the ground by Hermione and Ginny. They were both grabbing for the camera.

"Ladies, ladies..It's ok-"

Hermione and Ginny stopped for a second.

"-there is enough of me to go around," he said with his signature smirk and still recording.

They each hit him on the shoulder. Hermione reached and grabbed the silver video camera from his hands.

She stood up, "Finally." Hermione aimed the camera at them.

Ginny got up and placed one hand on her hip and on the side of her head. Then she blew a kiss towards the camera. Hermione giggled. Draco was still lying on the ground.

"Don't come and all help at once, go on take your time. I'll just be waiting here," said Draco sarcastically.

"Alright," said Ginny posing for the camera and Hermione, who was laughing.

"I was being sarcastic, you know."

"I know," smiled Ginny slyly.

Draco got up, "Thanks for all the help getting up."

"Your welcome!" Hermione and Ginny said brightly.

He rolled his eyes and sat on the red fluffy, fuzzy couch. (AN: that's sounds really comfy rite about now lol. Anyways I had to put that in) "So what do you two wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do Hermione?" asked Ginny still posing for the video camera.

She turned off the camera. "Well, we can decorate this tree. Mum, Dad and I already decorated the one for presents; this one is just for fun and decorations."

"Let's do it!" squealed Ginny.

"Why are we decorating a tree?" asked Draco.

"Because it's great," answered Ginny. "Wait! Have you ever decorated a Christmas tree?"

Hermione and Ginny could tell by the look on his face that he hasn't.

"Father always said that was houseelves work. All I got to do was watch the elves do it."

"Oh Draco," Hermione was becoming sad, "well we are going to decorate this tree, together, all of us."

"Yay!" said Ginny cheerfully.

"Alright, let's do it," said Draco looking hopeful.

Hermione ran upstairs to get the extra Christmas decorations. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"You like her don't you?" asked Ginny.

"What?"

"I'm not dumb, I saw you kiss her. I have it on the video camera. Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I think I want to, but what if she says no?"

"Trust me she won't I've seen you two oggle and drool over each other." Ginny started laughing. "And what do you mean you think you want too?"

"Well, I'm just not sure, I am still contemplating it. But if I do, I'm thinking I'll get her something and ask her."

"Awwww," said Ginny, "that's so sweet."

"Hold on a moment," he raised an eye brow at her, "why do we always talk about Hermione? Who do you fancy?" he smirked.

"Uh---"

She blushing so red that it was as red as her hair.

"You were saying."

"That is for me to know and for you not to."

Her face was turning back to it's orignal pale tanish color.

"Is it Wonderboy?"

"No that is so over, we are just friends now."

"What house is he in?"

"A house."

He was smiling, "Good old Gryffindor?" He saw her shake her head. "Hufflepuff?

"Nope."

"Hmm…I'm just gonna guess here, Slytherin?"

"…"

"Ooo going to the dark side are we?"

"Shut up," she said slightly blushing.

"Good girl, we have cookies," he said proudly.

"If you inquire anything I'll tell Hermione you called her fat."

Advantage point goes to Ginny.

"You wouldn't."

Draco knew that that could ruin his Christmas plans.

"Are you gonna keep your mouth shut?"

"Yeah I suppose. I swear to not tell Hermione you got tempted by the dark side."

"That's what I thought," said Ginny.

Hermione brought down the box of all the Christmas decorations. Draco and her started to unpack things.

While Ginny picked up the video camera and said, "Draco, Hermione and me decorating the Christmas tree." She dropped down in a quieter tone, "The magic begins." And in saying that she winked into the camera.

Ginny recorded Hermione put on the silver tinsel, while Draco started putting on the sparkling lights. Ginny got up and started placing colorful bulbs on the branches. Hermione turned on the stereo and played Christmas music. She started dancing around the tree attaching decorations to the branches and singing. Draco smiled when he saw her singing. Of course Ginny got this on tape, soon she set down the camera and started singing too. Draco was amused by them prancing around wearing Santa hats. (AN: by the way they r wearing santa hats lol) Soon it was time to put the star on the top of the tree.

"Draco," Hermione started, "since it's your first time decorating a Christmas tree, you can put the star on."

Ginny picked up the camera and pointed it at Draco. Hermione passed him the glowing white star to place on the top. Everyone watched as he looked down at the star; then he carefully set the star on the top of the tree.

"Yay!" cheerfully squealed Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny turned off the camera. They all talked for a while, and then Hermione look down at her watch.

"Oh we got to go in an hour, well I suppose we should get dressed and eat something," said Hermione.

"Yep, I guess you're right."

end of the chapter! So tell me what u think. (that means click the button that says go and make a review lol) I am debating whether to put the next chapter as hermione, draco and ginny christmas shopping OR having a chapter of what harry and ron r doing…so I cant decide so let me know in ur review! hint hint review lol

luv ya toodles

yoyen007


	7. The Mall

Hey yes im back! sorry but the updates mite come late cuz of school and gymnastics so i dont get home until 6 or 7 sumtimes..then homework..(cough english and geometry lol) but i will keep writing!!! so yay!! (and christmas is coming!! yay!!) o yea sorry for the spelling on it lol but meh is like it sounds lol. i was gonna do this chapter as what harry and ron r doing now but ill just put a little thing in this one. hello draco and hermione or harry and ron? i think u can make the correct choice! sorry ahead if i make sum spelling errors. SORRY for the late update i dislocated my elbow and it was kinda hard to type, but now im better, no more gymnastics for me, lol on with the show..i mean story! lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is or related to Harry Potter. **(but tell me if it goes on eBay! lol) **I also do not own eBay lol. Basically I don't own anything.**

The Greatest Gift

**The Mall**

Hermione and Ginny ran up the stairs towards her room, Draco was following them. Ginny opened up her door and walked into the Moulin Rouge themed room. Hermione put her hand up to Draco as he started to walk in.

"You're not coming in here, we're changing," said Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll let go alone this time..but after this yeah I'm coming with."

"Spoiled."

She shut the door and turned to Ginny who was smiling at her.

"Oh shut up Gin."

"I didn't even say anything," said Ginny on the verge of laughing.

"Come on, let's pick out something to wear."

They both walked towards Hermione's walk-in closet. After about 15 minutes looking for something to wear, they had decided. Hermione picked out a pair of faded jeans that had H.G. set in with crystal rhinestones on the front of them. She had a white beater and a red deep 'v' scoop sweater on. That went perfectly with her caramel-honey colored hair. Hermione thought it wasn't enough, so she added a white belt with studs on it over the sweater. Ginny had decided on a pair of dark blue jeans with G-Unit written with foil gold, on the sides. Then she put on a black beater and a white cropped jacket. It also said G-Unit with the same gold letters on the front.

Draco was waiting in the living room for the two girls. He looked around for the tv remote and then started watching music videos. He was wearing medium colored jeans, a white beater, a green t-shirt that said Hollister and a white over shirt. He looked pretty good.

"God they take forever."

Hermione straightened her hair and flipped it at the ends slightly. Ginny's hair was down to the middle of her back in length. She curled it in soft curls at the bottom and straight at the top. Both of them gave themselves side swept bangs. Now it was time for make-up. Draco has now been waiting 35 minutes for them, and they were rushing. Hermione put on mascara and some pink tinted lip gloss that made her lips look shiny. Ginny put on mascara, some light eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

"Ok we got our credit cards, I got one for Draco, purses, hair, make-up..are we forgetting anything? We got our coats..I still think we are forgetting something, what is it?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny laughed and pointed down to her feet, "Uh I think we might want shoes."

"Good idea Gin."

"Duh it came from me," she said it like it was so obvious.

Hermione put on some tall natural colored wedge boots with fur trim over her jeans. Ginny slipped on a pair of black stiletto boots, under her pants. These ones didn't have the pointed toe. Each of them looked in the mirror one last time to check how they looked.

"Alrighty undele undele mama mia ia oh oh," said Hermione smiling. (AN: i have no clue how to spell fast in spanish lol)

Hermione and Ginny grabbed their bags and headed downstairs, then they heard a voice coming from the couch.

"You know, I think I could finished a year at Hogwarts and you two still wouldn't be ready."

The girls smiled at each other, then Ginny spoke up.

"Well we could've gone faster, but since we are going out in public at least 2 out of the 3 have to look good," said Ginny slyly.

"Sorry Hermione looks like you have to hide behind the 2 gorgeous people," Draco said smirking.

"Oh yeah, I'll just wait in the car," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Losers."

"Hey!"

"Not you Gin."

"Whatever, you know you're just jealous of my hotness. It's ok though, everyone is."

They were at the bottom of stairs and Draco stood up from the couch. They looked like supermodels.

Hermione grabbed the keys from the end table and told Ginny and Draco to go outside and get in the 'whip'.

"Shotgun!" said Ginny.

"What the hell is a shotgun?" asked Draco with one eye-brow raised.

"Haha it really a muggle weapon, but people say that so they get to sit in the front seat of a car," explained Hermione.

"So you get to sit in the back," said Ginny teasingly.

Hermione unlocked the doors to the Granger white Cadillac Escalade Ext.

"Whoa Hermione! You didn't tell me you guys got a new car!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yep, we got it before school started. It was either an Escalade or a Spyder. I told them to get the Escalade," smiled Hermione proudly.

"Haha we are gonna be ridin ghetto style!"

Draco looked at it and was astonished. It looked pretty exspensive, he opened the door to see the leather interior. (AN: sorry but im not sure about the interior of Escalades, but i kno the outside lol.)

"Hurry up we got shit to do," said Ginny.

"Put your seat belt on or we aren't moving," said Hermione.

"The what?" asked Draco.

"Ginny will you show him, I'm already buckled in."

Ginny hopped over into the row behind her. She showed Draco where the seat belt was and snapped it for him.

"Easy on the goods," said Draco.

"Whatever."

She got back in the front and snapped the seat belt. Hermione started the Cadillac, and drove out of the driveway. Ginny already started playing with the chrome stereo system. She grabbed Hermione's cd case and scrolled through it, and picked one out. She put it into the cd player. Show Stopper by Danity Kane started playing. Draco looked around the huge vehicle to find out where the sound was coming from. Hermione noticed this in the rear view mirror.

"Surround sound," she said simply.

"What?"

"The sound comes from all around you," answered Ginny.

"Ok gotchya."

Draco looked outside throught the presidential style windows, and saw a giant building. Hermione turned into the parking lot. She drove around to find a parking space, she found one close to the entrance.

They walked up towards the entrance, and went inside the warm building. It was full of people doing some last minute shopping.

"So where do you guys wanna go first?" asked Hermione.

"Let's go to the new store where you can design your own clothes!" said Ginny.

"Is that ok with you?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yeah, it's over there," he pointed to the left.

"How do you know?"

"I've been here before with Blaise. His Grandmother lives in the muggle world, but I'm not sure why. Let me use your phone thing for a sec."

Hermione pulled out her white chocolate phone, she slid it open so he could dial.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with a look that said 'who is he calling?'

"Hey Blaise, it's Draco. Are you at your Grandmother's house right now? I'm in the Crystal Mall. Ok we'll be right there," Draco closed the phone and turned back to the confused girls.

"Blaise said he's at the design store thing. I said we would meet him there," said Draco.

"Ummm just a quick question, did you tell him who you are with? Because the last time I checked Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along," said Ginny.

"Well all three of us are getting along alright, so if he doesn't like it he can suck it up."

"I guess," replied Hermione.

Ginny was looking at the two smiling people in front of her. Then she piped up, "Hello people?! We are wasting valueable shopping time!"

Hermione and Ginny put on some black oversized sunglasses and then they were off. This might've been the first time two Gryffindors linked arms with a Slytherin. Especially a Malfoy, a Weasley and a Granger.

They walked into the store and saw a tall figure walk towards them. He had black shaggy hair, blue eyes and excellent body. Almost as hot as Draco. Not quite but he was the second hottest boy in school tied with, of course, Harry Potter.

"Hey Drake, what's up?" he asked.

"Just doing some holiday shopping with a couple girls," he said smirking.

Blaise looked at the two girls. He knew he had seen them before, but where? He looked at the girl with G-Unit on her clothes, then he noticed the flaming red hair.

"Is that Weaselette?"

"Hello to you too. My name is Ginny by the way, thank you very much," replied Ginny coolly.

"Hello Ginny."

Blaise looked at the girl with HG on her pants. "Hmm, HG head girl? Must be Granger."

"That's Hermione," said Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

"Excuse me ladies, but I think I need to talk to Draco for a minute. You can go start shopping now," said Blaise.

"Don't tell us what to do," said Ginny, "Let's start shopping now," she smirked as she said that.

The girls went over towards the pajamas of all assorted designs, while the guys went over to the beaters were.

"So..hanging out with Granger and Weaselette, you know you have to tell me a the story behind this," said Blaise.

Draco explained his story once again to his best friend.

"You like her don't you?"

"Who? Hermione? No."

"Liar," said Blaise, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Nothing wrong with that."

Blaise didn't even have to ask him, he already knew. Draco had told him before that the head girl had gotten hot over the years. He never cared about blood, but like Draco, he had a reputation.

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Yeah...I think on Christmas," Draco smiled. "So what are you going to do about Ginny? I know you fancy her. You said so at the beginning of term. She's single and fiesty."

"I noticed. I'll probably turn the Zambini charm on."

Draco was laughing, "Good luck with that."

Draco was thinking about Hermione while grabbing a white beater.

_'Wait! Ginny said she fancies someone in Slytherin, and it's not me..well she probably does but I'm going to be with Hermione soon. It must be Blaise! Ha! Ginny likes Blaise. I'm a genius.' _Draco thought.

Meanwhile over by the pajamas...

"Haha it's like a dream come true Gin. Blaise Zambini..wipe the drool," Hermione laughed.

"I know, I think he likes me too."

"Yeah he does, did you see the way he checked you out? I bet he would grabbed you right there and snogged you if me and Draco weren't there."

"You guys ruin everything," Ginny smiled, "Just kidding!"

"Hey they're coming back."

The four of them chatted about school and Christmas. Draco had made a beater green and silver with black lettering that read, 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies' on the front and a plate of cookies on the back. He winked at Ginny when she looked at him. He knew that she fancied Blaise. Hermione had gotten a pink cami with short shorts. The cami said 'Brains and Beauty' with lips on the back of the shorts. Ginny had gotten a blue cami and short shorts that said 'Hottie with a Body' on the cami. Blaise got a black beater that stated 'Simply Irresistable' with silver script.Everyone paid for their stuff, Hermione had to show Draco how to swipe his card through the machine.

"Hey Mione, I want to go to Spencers!" said Ginny as they passed a store with Spencers at the top in rainbow letters.

Blaise was laughing, and Draco was confused. Hermione and Ginny started walking in. The men followed. Inside was dark with colorful lights. Draco looked around and saw a poster of a girl with a skimpy shirt on and a thong bending over into a refridgerator. At the bottom it said, 'Why men put the beer on the bottom shelf.'

"What kind of store is this?" asked Draco.

Ginny was laughing, "Its basically a sex store with Playboy stuff and Family Guy things. Hey Hermione! Look at this cute top!"

"She's joking right?"

"Uh Drake, look around," replied Blaise stifling a laugh.

Everywhere was dildoes, candy thongs, costumes, books, clothes if you could even say that, and games. He looked at the figurines, they were of dragons, beer brands, and Chucky dolls.

Blaise and Draco were looking at a game called 'Truth, Dare or Shock.'

"Hmm..this could be interesting," his smirk reappeared.

Blaise looked at him, "Let's get it."

They finished shopping at Spencers and the girls went to Victoria's Secret, while the guys went to Zales. Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise ate at McDonald's in the food court. Draco actually liked this food, especially the Big Macs. (I love mickey d's!) They finished their Christmas shopping at the Crystal Mall and headed outside, but then Hermione stopped. By the exit was a giant carosel (i dont know how to spell that lol) with glittering horses and lights.

"I wanna go on it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Let's do it!" replied Ginny, "Watch our stuff," she said talking to the boys.

After about 6 minutes, the girls decided they wanted to go into a photo booth. They blew kisses at the camera, and made silly faces. Hermione and Ginny were having a blast. Then Blaise took Ginny's hand and pulled her into the photo booth. Draco and Hermione looked at the outside moniter.

"Awww!" Hermione cried out happily.

A picture showed up where Blaise was kissing Ginny. Draco just smirked. When they came out, Ginny was blushing but smiling at the same time. Hermione pulled Draco in.

"Smirk into the camera," she said giggling.

Outside showed up a picture of the two of them smirking. Hermione's could rival his. Draco suddenly gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled. They got out and grabbed the pictures.

"Haha I see you've been working on your smirking," said Draco, of course smirking.

"No I've just always been able to do it better than you," she said innocently.

"Whatever makes you feel better."

They finally got out of the mall and said good bye to Blaise. Ginny actually walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He said he would come over tomorrow, to Hermione's.

"Alright, see you then," said Draco.

The Slytherin and the two Gryffindors went back to Hermione's to wrap presents. Of course Ginny started recording again.

Meanwhile

"Hey Harry," said the voice of Ron Weasley. "Let's go to Mione's house tomorrow to say Merry Christmas. We can see Ginny too."

"Yeah that sounds good, but let's go in the afternoon. I want to stay here in the morning," replied the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

YAY!!! im done with this chapter! sorry for the wait but u kno, typing with a dislocated elbow doesnt work. i kno suck it up right? yea that didnt work out lol. read and review! or i shall set my invisible army on u! lol

is this chapter too long or too short or just right? tell me what u think...and remember Draco went to zales..no they arent getting married...yet..i think lol...u have to wait for that.. lol..maybe..haha by the way harry has a crush on ginny, and ginny really likes blaise lol..

i will try to update within the next 2 weeks..i have to think of new ideas lol..

toodles bye luv ya holla!

yoyen007

MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY CHANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA!


	8. Christmas Surprises

Hey people! Hope u had a merry christmas!! Or chanukkah..or kwanzaa! Its all good lol, yea this chapter took awhile for me to think of what would happen in the beginning and stuff so yea..i totally got POTC2!!! And the little mermaid yay! Lol don't be jealous! Hahaha (insert evil laugh) yay JK Rowling released the seventh book title! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows…oo sounds good! Lol so on with ze show!

**_Authors Note!!! (win a prize if u read) Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny already went to Diagon Alley..but the didn't stay together. No one got suspicious! Lol sorry I forgot to put that in last chapter! My bad..o yea ur prize is…yea I got nothing lol:D._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is or belongs to Harry Potter…but maybe santa will bring me it next year lol. I also do not own anything pertaining to the Walt Disney Company...ut u kno wishes do come true. ;) Ok I own nothing that's all I have to say. lol**

The Greatest Gift 

Christmas Surprises

Andrew and Jane Granger got home around 9:15 p.m. When they opened the door they saw Draco, Hermione and Ginny sitting around the dining table playing what it looked like Disney Monopoly. By the looks of it, it seemed like Hermione was winning.

"Haha no one can get passed Darth Vader Land!" said Hermione in an evil voice.

Draco had just landed on her property that had a castle. (AN: that's like a hotel) She had all of the pinks and the blues, he had landed on the pinks. He handed over a giant wad of colorful cash.

"I hate this game," he murmered.

Ginny stopped laughing for a second and said, "That's just because you keep landing on her property."

"What can I say? I like it there," he smirked.

He looked up and saw Mr. Granger creeping up behind his daughter. He decided not to say anything and looked down at the board game he was losing at. Andrew was about 7 inches behind Hermione, and then grabbed her in a giant hug.

Hermione's scream pierced through air and sounded like someone was shouting bloody murder. Ginny, Draco and Jane were laughing at her.

"Dad that's not funny! You almost scared me to death!"

"No it was pretty funny," laughed Ginny.

"Andrew you have to stop doing that to her," said a half-laughing Jane.

"I'll have to think about it, anyways, what did you did you three do when we were gone?" he was looking at Draco with a slight warning look. Like if you did anything bad your ass is grass, kind of look.

Ginny spoke first, "We set up and decorated the Christmas tree."

"Then we went the Crystal Mall," stated Draco.

"And we saw Draco's friend, Blaise Zambini," continued Hermione.

"After that we went to Diagon Alley,"said Ginny.

"Then we came home, wrapped gifts, and started playing Monopoly; which I dominated in with my Darth Vader Land," said Hermione proudly.

"She cheats."

"Draco! I do not cheat…you just suck at it," Hermione replied simply.

"Whatever."

"So, are you too old to hear Twas the Night Before Christmas?" asked her mother.

"Dad you have to read it!" whined Hermione, "it's tradition!"

"I suppose," Andrew heaved.

"Yay! We are just going to go put on our pajamas."

"Alright."

About 10 minutes later, the three teenagers came down the stairs. They plopped down on the large, squishy couch and pulled a Captain Jack Sparrow blanket over them. (AN: Drool….jack sparrow) Hermione was in the middle, Ginny was on the left side and Draco was on the right. They all cuddled together, with Ginny laying her head on Hermione's shoulder. Jane had her head laying on Andrew's shoulder as they were sitting on the love seat. Outside, it was snowing gracefully, with a little bit of the full moon beaming down to the ground through the patchy clouds. The fire in the elegant fireplace was glowing brightly. Then as Mr. Granger started to read the christmas classic, Ginny spoke up.

"Wait!" She had ran to get the video camera and set it up. "Ok, I'm done."

Finally he began to read.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hope that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

As he continued reading, something happened under the blankets. Draco's hand had grabbed and hung onto Hermione's subconsciously. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hermione noticed one hand was really warm. She moved her fingers and noticed that they were intertwined with someone's. Then she realized that they were Draco's, she didn't remove them from his grasp, but held his hand tighter. He had felt this and looked at her smiling. She returned the smile, and laid her head on his shoulder. She tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't. Hermione gave in to sleep; just as she had given in to what she thought was started to feel like a strong feeling in her heart for the boy next to her.

"The end," finished Andrew as he closed the book.

The two Grangers looked up to see the teenagers in a deep sleep.

"Let's not wake them dear," said the soothing voice of Jane.

Jane turned off the camera and then both of them quietly went to their bedroom on the main floor.

Hermione started to lazily open her chocolate-colored eyes. It was bright outside, so she closed her eyes, and tilted her face towards the window. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and she could see. Then she started to move gently, but she was having some difficulty. Ginny was still laying on her and her hand was holding Draco's.

'When did that happened?' she thought. 'Oh yeah, last night.'

A smile came upon Hermione's face. She carefully got out of the grasps of her friends. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, it read 7: 13, so she quickly went upstairs. She took a quick shower, then she put on a pair of pink gaucho pajamas with Tinkerbell on them. Along with that a gray three-quarter top with a big Tinkerbell, and matching slipper boots. When she got downstairs, she found Ginny already up and drinking coffee.

"Happy Christmas Mione," said a peaceful Ginny.

"Happy Christmas Ginny."

"So…do you think we should wake sleeping beauty over there?" asked Ginny with an evil grin on her face.

"You don't even have to ask," laughed Hermione.

They climbed on the couch 'Sleeping Beauty' was sleeping on, and then started jumping up and down laughing.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" laughed Hermione.

"What ze 'ell is goin' on 'ere?" he groggily.

"Happy Christmas to you too," replied Ginny.

"Wake up!" said Hermione.

"It's too early," he answered half-awake.

Then he took his arms and smacked them against the back of Hermione and Ginny's knees. Before they knew it, they were sitting on their butts on the couch.

"Hey that's no fair!" whined Hermione.

"Life's not fair love," and with that he smirked and got changed.

It was around 8:30, when they started to open gifts. 'Santa' had made a good haul this year. There were presents for everyone, including Draco and Ginny. Hermione had gotten her mum a pearl necklace that was in the shape of a tooth, and her father got an expensive watch with an engraving on the back. It read, '_To Daddy, Merry Christmas, Love Hermione.' _She got her parents other stuff too, but she got Ginny a bracelet that said 'Best Friends Forever, Love Hermione.' It also was enchanted so it would match whatever she was wearing. Hermione blushed when she gave Draco his Christmas present. It was a watch that she had bewitched the background so it was a picture of him and her. He noticed it was one of the pictures from the photo booth yesterday, the one where he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and then gave her a hug.   
"Thanks Hermione, I'm going to give you your present a little later in private," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and smiled sweetly.

Hermione had gotten the same bracelet as Ginny except it said love Ginny instead of Hermione. They had bought them at Diagon Alley together. From her parents she had gotten a Ninetendo Wii and a PS3. Hermione loved video games, mostly everything except racing. She thought there wasn't really a point, but she liked the ones where you actually had to do something.

"How did you get these?!" asked a shocked and exciting Hermione.

"We have connections too dear," replied her mother.

She practically jumped on her parents to give them hugs. She also got a bunch of other things. Harry and Ron had sent her two books on cryptology and a leather bound journal that was not cursed like Tom Riddle's. Hermione sent Harry a book on Quidditch and Ron a book on the Chudley Cannons. (AN: sorry if i didnt put the right team…chudley sounds right lol...and Armani rhymes with Hermione! Lol ok ill stop)

Draco had recieved the watch from Hermione, a video camera from the Grangers, some Armani Code by Georgio Armani cologne from Ginny, and some other miscellaneous gifts. Ginny had gotten the bracelet, a good luck anklet with jewels on it from Draco, a Zune mp3 player from Jane and Andrew, a new chess from Ron, a book from Harry, along with other gifts from people.

After everyone had helped picking up the wrapping paper that flooded the floor, they started to tinker with their new toys. The doorbell rang and Ginny answered it.

"Hey, Happy Christmas," said a familiar voice.

"Happy Christmas, yourself Blaise," replied Ginny as she gave him a kiss.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah sure, I'll introduce you to Mione's parentals."

"Thank you."

He followed her to the room where everyone was; they all looked up.

"Andrew, Jane, this is Blaise Zambini. Blaise this is Andrew and Jane Granger. He goes to our school too. His Grandmother lives here also, so he has come to visit her over break. Blaise is in the same house as Draco is at school," Ginny explained.

He walked over to Andrew and shook his hand, "Happy Christmas, nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," said Andrew, "You may call me Andrew."

"Thank you," he turned to Jane and kissed her hand, "Happy Christmas, nice to meet you Ma'am."

She smiled, "My pleasure, and you can call me Jane."

Everyone started to talk to Blaise and play with their new toys. Ginny sat by Blaise on the floor and held his hand.

"Hermione can I see you for a second in the kitchen?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," she turned to her parents, "I'll be right back."

"Alright honey," answered her father.

Draco grabbed her hand and walked her into the kitchen.

"So…what did you want?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to give you your present, but if you don't want it…"

He got cut off by her, "…No I want it!"

He smiled at her, "Okay then,"

Draco reached up to on top of the refrigerator, and grabbed a small black box with a blue bow sitting neatly on it.   
Hermione's eyes got big as did her smile.

"But before you get it, you have to answer the question I ask you."

"Okay, so what's the question?" she asked.

Draco didn't say anything, he just pressed his lips on hers. They fit together perfectly. The kiss was sweet and full of care and love. It seemed like the kiss was going on for eternity, but then Hermione broke it.

"Umm…I don't think that's a question," she smiled.

He smirked, "I was getting to it."

"Liar."

Ginny thought they had been gone a little too long, so she grabbed the video camera and walked silently towards the kitchen. Blaise followed her quietly. They peered around the doorway and saw Draco and Hermione standing extremely close and started recording. She smiled to Blaise, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then they went back to watching the viewfinder on the camera.

"There's nothing wrong with that. So anyways, the question," he paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Hermione will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She gasped and stood still for a few moments. "Yes!" she choked out of her mouth.

Draco had a giant grin on his face, and then he kissed her again. He broke it this time to give his new girlfriend her Christmas present.

She carefully opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a silver pendant with a heart that stuck out in the center of it. The heart was half a ruby and half an emerald. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Oh Draco," is all she managed to say.

"It's an enchanted necklace that glows when someone or something near you is dangerous. And I bewitched this watch to do the same thing, when someone or something is dangerous around me, it will glow and so will yours. We will always know when each other is in possible danger. I did the green and red as our house colors. The silver part, as you can already see, is turning to gold. When it turns completely to gold it will mean that we are in true love."

The bottom of the beautiful pendant was indeed gold.

"By the way, it won't come off either or get damaged."

"Oh Draco, I love it!" she exclaimed and gave him a giant hug and kiss.

Over in the corner, Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer. The happiness was overwhelming. Blaise gave her a look that said 'you can let them know you are recording them now.'

"Awwwwwwwww!"

Hermione looked up at the blinking red light that was being held by her best friend. She blushed, but Draco just held her close.

"About time you asked her mate," said Blaise chuckling.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Ginny was looking at the necklace Hermione had just received. Then Ginny showed Hermione the heart shaped amethysts ring Blaise had gotten her. There were a couple of letters carved on its smooth blue surface. _B+G. _Ginny was beaming.

"Hello Andrew and Jane, Happy Christmas," said a voice.

"Happy Christmas, do you know where Hermione and Ginny are?" asked a second voice.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Happy Christmas Ron, yeah they are in the kitchen with some company," said Jane.

"Alright thanks," said Harry.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hermione was giving her new boyfriend a kiss. Her hands were around his neck and his arms wrapped around her petite waist. Ginny was leaning against Blaise, they were just chatting when they heard footsteps at the doorway to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled Ron, Harry just stood there as if he was petrified.

Hermione and Draco broke apart and saw that their necklaces were started to emit a glowing light. Hermione looked up, "Oh shit."

CLIFFIE!!! Haha sorry im in an evil mood right now lol! :D muahhahahaha! I totally wrote this in one day…im proud of myself. So tell me what u think! Or I wont write anymore…that's a threat lol…so review..

Ok so I was lying I will write more but u have to review! Tell me what u think!

Toodles

Luv ya

yoyen007


	9. Group Therapy and Jaws

Hey everyone! Yes im back updating right away! Why? Because I have the time, see this is y they should cancel school more often lol…:D…I hoped u liked the last chapter! Haha! I decided to give the computer a rest, so I played ps2 instead...ahh good times. Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is or related to Harry Potter. This is the work of the great JK Rowling…what a genius! Lol so instead of naming everything, I will just say…I do not own anything except the plot.**

The Greatest Gift 

Group Therapy and Jaws

Ron started walking towards Hermione and Draco and a furious rampage. Because of the necklace Draco gave her, he stood in front of her to protect her from harm. Ginny looked like she was about to murder someone right then and there, but Blaise held her back. He took this as a warning that if he ever ticked her off, he would be six feet under. But yet, he was smiling at the rage in his girlfriend. Yes he had asked Ginny out when they were about to leave the mall yesterday. And then Ron drew his fist back to punch Draco in the face, when someone else stepped into the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE IN MY HOUSE?!'' boomed the voice of Andrew Granger.

Everyone just stood still, as if frozen in time. Then they all started talking and yelling at the same time.

"EVERYBODY IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!!"

There were no questions asked. Nope, none, zilch, nada, well there were deathly glares shooting at everyone. Hermione sat by Draco on the couch that they had slept on last night. Ginny and Blaise sat on the couch next to that one. Ron and Harry sat on the couch opposite of Hermione. Andrew sat in the sofa chair that was like the head of the room, while Jane sat on the arm of it. The tension could be cut with a knife. Harry and Draco had been having a stare-down for quite some time; then all of sudden Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear that made her laugh. This really ticked Harry off. He stood up, but then looked at Andrew and sat back down. Andrew had his hand on his forehead, when Jane spoke up first.

"Dear let me take care of this," she said in a calm voice. Then she turned to the group of teenagers sitting in her living room. "All right this is how it is going to work. We will talk one person at a time, keep the interruptions to a minimum, and no yelling. So let's get this started now, who wants to talk first?" she asked sweetly.

Harry spoke up, "Mione, what the hell is Ferret Face doing here? And why on Earth was he kissing you?"

His voice was tense, but he wasn't yelling. Andrew looked up with one eyebrow raised. He didn't say anything because he knew Hermione would explain.

Hermione took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well numbero uno, his name is not Ferret Face, it's Draco."

"Malfoy to you," he said to Harry and Ron.

"As I was saying, Draco came here a few days ago, and we let him stay here because he had no where else to go. So he has been ever since. Then Ginny came over and stayed overnight too…"

Ron interrupted her, "Are you saying that _he _stayed over at your house? In Muggle London? With someone who was not a pureblood?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Weasley?" he asked.

"Shut up! So anyways, he told me why he had come to my house. I told Ginny, then we went clubbin'. Of course since it was almost Christmas we went shopping, and we met up with Blaise Zambini. Trust me, Draco has changed."

"Liar."

"Ronald Wealsey how dare you call your best friend a liar!" said Ginny.

"I do whatever I damn well please. This is the guy who has tormented her since our first year at Hogwarts!"

"And I've apologized for it a thousand times," said Draco.

"All right! I think we have established that he has apologized and that Hermione trusts him. And I do too. He seems like a nice young man, from what it sounds like he has changed," stated Jane.

"How can you say that?! Do you even know what he has done to her?" Ron exclaimed.

"How _dare _you talk to my mother like that!" snapped Hermione.

Ron muttered something that sounded like sorry.

"So why were you kissing Malfoy, Hermione?" asked Harry trying his best to stay calm.

"W-w-well I-we-he-" Hermione stuttered.

"Did he curse you? Because if he did, he's dead meat," Harry stated simply.

"No I did not curse her. That's not very gentlemanly like, now is it? Oh wait you wouldn't know," Draco smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"How about all of you shut up," said Ginny. "Thank you, now since Hermione has talked enough, and Draco can't seem to talk without one of you two talking; I will. Now, this morning when it was nice and peaceful, we were opening gifts. After we were done, Draco decided…"

"When did you start calling him Draco?" asked Ron fuming.

"I'm still talking," she replied in a menacing voice, that turned into a calm one. "Since he started calling me Ginny. Anyways, Draco decided to give Hermione her present in private. So he took her to the kitchen and asked her to be his girlfriend." She saw the look on Harry's face and said, "Zip it Harry, I'm not done. Hermione of course had been practically falling head over heels for him. He was too. So she said yes, and then he gave her that gorgeous necklace. Then you two had to come barging in."

Blaise whispered something in her ear, "You sure know how to take control of things."

"It's a gift."

"Are you done Ginny? And can we talk yet?" asked an annoyed Harry.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second but only if it's not a dumb question or smart ass remark." (AN: haha I totally have been watching POTC 2, so that's what the first part of that is)

"Why do you like him Mione?" asked Harry.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. You two should trust my judgment. When has it ever let you guys down? Never that's when. If you don't trust me, then you must not be good friends," her eyes started to water.

"I trust you," answered Harry. "It's just _him _I don't trust." He glared at Malfoy.

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. And from what it sounds like, she could use you two doorknobs as friends," replied Draco.

"Thank you Draco," said Hermione as she wiped a tear from her face. Then she heard Ginny giggling.

"What are you dating him too?!" asked Ron in a snotty tone.

"Yeah got a problem with that? Well if you do suck it up!" said Ginny; then she went back talking to Blaise.

"What the hell is going on in the world!?"

Suddenly Jane and Andrew got up, "Well I'm going to go make dinner. Hermione, we trust you to get this settled and dealt with. Your father and I will be in the kitchen if you need us." Then she started speaking in French,

"Je pense que vous et Draco faites un couple mignon. Il est si beau et poli ; est ainsi ce garçon de Blaise Zambini" and with that she winked. (AN: the French translations are at the bottom so you don't get confuzzled.)

Hermione giggled and wiped away her tears. Then Draco said something in the foreign language, "Merci Jane, je pense que je suis beau et poli aussi."

Jane laughed and walked into the kitchen. Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Vous parlez français?"

"Yes."

"Y a il quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas faire?" she said in the language.

Ron cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, "Back to the subject at hand in English…so tell me again, why are you dating him?"

"Because I believe he has changed."

"Whatever. People like him don't ever change. He will always follow in his father's footsteps and become a Death Eater! Why can't you see that?!"  
"Why can't you just get it through your thick skull? He is not the same kid as he was when we first met him."

"You know what they say about first expressions," said Draco.

"Stay out of this Ferret Face."

"Oooo that really hurt Weasley. I think I am scarred for life," Draco said sarcastically.

"Hermione a leopard does not change its spots."

"But a chameleon does," she retorted coldly.

"You know what? Date him! I don't give a shit anymore. But when he starts throws you away just another whore, don't come crawling back to us."

"How dare you! Get out of my house right this instant or I will make up a curse and use it on you myself," she was dead serious.

"Is that a threat?"

"No Weasley, it's a promise. Now get out."

Ron started stomping his way to the fireplace, glaring at everyone in his way. He picked up the floo powder and left in the bright green flames. Harry walked over to Hermione, he hadn't said much but he decided to say something before he left.

"I don't know why, but I think I am slightly okay with this…situation. Something tells me this is what you really want and believe, and I'm going to trust you."

Hermione started getting tears in her eyes again. She started walking towards Harry, but he thought she was going to slap him so he took a step back. But she gave him a friendly hug and whispered something to him.

"Thank you Harry."

He just smiled but as they pulled apart he asked, "I don't have to talk to him do I?"

She just laughed half-heartily, "No, not yet. See you later Harry."

"Bye Mione, bye Ginny," and with that he turned around and vanished.

"Well, that was interesting," said Blaise.

They all just laughed except Hermione. She walked away from them and towards the glimmering piano and sat down. Draco noticed this and stood behind her without her knowledge of him there. She placed her long slender fingers on the white and black keys. She had taken and finished piano lessons; she even started to teach a few times in the summer. Draco listened intently as she began playing "I'll Try" from Peter Pan: Return to Neverland. (AN: which by the way is a great movie and song! And I don't own so don't sue! Lol) It was played flawlessly. When she finished she put her hands on her lap and drifted out into space. Draco put his hand on her shoulder and then she reached up and held onto it. He bent down and whispered something in her ear.

"That was beautiful, but not as much as you…or me," he added cheekily.

She smiled then replied, "Thank you. But you know if your ego was rain, the whole wide world would drown 5 times."

"I take that as a compliment; and if that were true, I would at least give you a boat."

She chuckled, "You always have something to say don't you?"

"You better believe it," and with that he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "So what was with the song?"

"I don't know really. It seems like every time I'm upset or something like that, I play that song. It's kind of subconscious thing. But anyways, I'm better now. Let's go try to enjoy the rest of Christmas.

Hermione, Andrew, Jane, Draco, Blaise and Ginny sat down and ate a spectacular feast that Jane had made for dinner. Afterwards Blaise decided to go home for awhile to spend time with his family. He invited Ginny to go along with, and of course she said yes. She loved spending time with him even though they had only been together for almost a full 24 hours. About 4 hours later, after Hermione and Draco had played with all of their new toys, they were bored out of their minds.

"Do you want to go to Jaws with me?" she asked.

He looked at her like she was crazy.

She laughed, "It's a lake with a park by it."

"Oh I gotcha. Eh why not? We have nothing else to do."

"All right, I'll bring snowboards too, there is this huge hill that people go sledding and skiing and stuff. I don't think many people will be there since it's Christmas."

He nodded slowly and then asked, "What in the name of Merlin is a snowboard?"

"You'll see," she replied simply.

"Am I going to die?"

She just smiled and got ready.

Hermione told her parents that they were going to Jaws and that they would be home late. They walked about 7 blocks and got to a sign that said, 'Jaws Park.' By the sign, there was a giant rock that had the middle gone. The rock had to be at least 9 feet high, and it looked like the mouth of a shark. Thus the name Jaws. Draco and Hermione trudged up the hill she had talked about. When they got to the top Draco looked down.

"Yep, I'm gonna die."

Hermione just laughed. She strapped herself into her pink swirled snowboard and stood up. She knew he was watching her to learn how. He had never gone snowboarding, much less heard of it. Hermione aimed the front of the board towards the bottom of the hill and started going down. Draco watched in amazement as she didn't fall but glided down the slippery slope. When she got to the bottom she waved at him to try it. He strapped his feet in and tried to stand up. It took him awhile to get his balance right; when he did he put the board forward and started descending down the hill. He wobbled a lot at first, but then he started to get the hang of it. Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and then she got her feet unstrapped. Draco felt the cold air hit his body. He thought this snowboarding thing felt like flying, but on the ground. As he started to get towards the bottom of the hill, he realized one very important thing. He didn't know how to stop. Draco began to panic a little in his mind. He figured out that he had 2 choices: either crash into something at the bottom or fall on his ass. Since he didn't exactly want to crash, so he chose the second choice. Just as Hermione looked up at him, he started to fall back. Soon he was lying on the ground not moving. She ran up to him and sat next to him.

"Draco! Are you okay? Answer me!" she cried.

He didn't move for about a minute, but then he opened his eyes.

"Thanks for yelling in my ear," he smirked.

She was shocked, "I thought you were unconscious! Don't ever do that again!"

After she said that she picked up some fluffy snow and smeared it in his face.

"Hey! That's really cold!"

"What did you expect it's snow. Sometimes I wonder why Dumbledore made you Head Boy."

"For your information I was just giving you a head's up about the snow," he had a snowball in his hand and put it on the top of her head.

She gasped as the melting snow dripped down her coat. Hermione made a snowball and tried to put it in his face but he rolled over.

"Missed me!" he said in a sing song voice.

"I won't this time!"

She went closer to Draco and sat on his stomach. Hermione gathered up a pile of snow and put it on his face. He tried to wipe it away as fast as he could but a lot of it had went down the sides of his face. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over so she was on her back. Draco looked at her with a snowball in his hand. Hermione couldn't do anything, he was too strong, so she did the thing she was best at. The puppy dog eyes. She even stuck out her lips. He saw her eyes start to shine with what were fake tears. Draco looked at her and lowered the snowball; that's when she flipped him over onto his back.

"You little sneak," he said smiling.

"Got a problem with it?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"No, I like it."

Draco just noticed that she was light enough so that he could sit up. They just kind of stared at each other for a while. Time stood still. Then their lips came together. It was hard to tell who initiated it, but they didn't care. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance. Draco had his arms wrapped around her waist, while Hermione had her arms snaked around his neck. He started to lean back without breaking the sensual kiss. Draco and Hermione's body temperature started to rise even though there was snow all around them. He unzipped and put his hands inside her puffy coat. He felt a gasp from her mouth. His hands were extremely cold but they kept on kissing. Lying in the snow on Christmas, she thought it was romantic in it's own way. Little did they know that there were a couple people who were at the summit of the hill. They weren't watching Hermione and Draco, they had just gotten there.

"Whoo whoo!" one of the voices were cat calling at them.

"French it up lover boy!" yelled the other voice.

Hermione broke the kiss to see who was talking to them. But then Draco did as he was told by the strangers, and french kissed Hermione…again.

The people who were egging them on started walking down the hill. Hermione broke the kiss again and laughed when she saw who it was.

Je pense que vous et Draco faites un couple mignon. Il est si beau et poli ; est ainsi ce garçon de Blaise ZambiniI think you and Draco make a cute couple. He's so handsome and polite; so is that Blaise Zambini boy

Merci Jane, je pense que je suis beau et poli aussiThank you Jane, I think I'm handsome and polite too

Vous parlez français You speak French

Y a il quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas faire Is there anything you can't do

haha who is talking to Draco and Hermione? Haha I had a major writers block in the middle of this chapter lol. But obviously I got through it…I think lol. I forgot to say in the beginning that HBP did not happen. Might be a little helpful. I'm still deciding if Voldemort or someone should be after someone else. Hmmm…lol well u know the drill send me a review!!! And I will post another chapter next year! ;) and hopefully the french translations are correct lol, cuz I cant say complicated stuff like that lol have a happy new years!!!


	10. Suck and Blow

Hey! yea this chapter took me a while to come up with certain parts...yea sorry for the wait too! Ok it took me more than a month to update! Im so sorry! Id beg for forgiveness but im too lazy to bend down lol:D i went back to school and i have to write an original short story..so thats gonna take up some of my time...horrible timing i kno! And then I got geometry! Yay…angles…lol…but i kno you will live...well…i think you will live haha..oh well not my problem who lives and dies :D on with the story! hehe i got some inspiration from when I went to my friend alayna's home!! Its great..so yea

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything that is or related to Harry Potter. I do not own Birdman's or Lugz footwear. I don't own anything really lol. But I do own the new characters Chloe, Lizzy, and Kira.**

The Greatest Gift

Suck and Blow

"Oh my god!" screamed Hermione as she got up and ran to the people coming down the hill. "I haven't seen you forever! How are you Chloe?!"

"I know girl! I'm good, what 'bout you?" said Chloe.

"I'm here too ya know! Hey Prix! What up wit chu?

"Hey Kira!" said Hermione.

Draco was walking up towards the three girls. He saw Hermione doing what seemed like a secret handshake type of thing. He just raised an eyebrow at this. When he reached the extremely excited girls, he got a good glimpse of the two new girls.

Both of the girls were black. (AN: to all of u politically correct punks, suck it up) Chloe had dark brown hair that was about to the middle of her back. She was about the same height as Hermione. Draco saw that she was quite pretty, but not as pretty as Hermione. Kira had a black pixie cut style hair that was smoothed down in the front and spiked in the back. By the looks of it, she had purple eyes. He had never seen purple eyes before. She too was pretty.

"Hey Prix is this your boy toy you kissin' down there?" asked Chloe.

"Haha yep. Kira, Chloe, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Kira and Chloe," said Hermione.

Kira stuck her hand out as if she wanted him to shake it. He looked at it and put his hand out. Kira took his hand and did the same 'secret handshake' as she did with Hermione, and then she laughed.

"Hermione haven't you been teaching him how we do in the real world?"

"I've been working on it. We haven't reached that stage yet."

"You gotta keep it going quick Prix," laughed Chloe, then she turned back to Draco. "So what kind of name is Draco? Is it a nick name thing?"

"Well it's my name, and it's not a nick name last time I checked. You can call me Draco or Drake or Sexy. Whatever works for you," he winked at them.

"Yeah no. So Hermione are you coming to the F.T.P.?" asked Kira. (AN: F.T.P. stands for fucking tight party!)

"Oh my god! Hells yeah! What time is it going to be?"

"It's at eight, at Lunar 5012. My parents closed it to everyone, except those who I invited."

Chloe interrupted her, "That's basically everybody. You gonna bring your boy toy?"

"Yeah I suppose he can tag along," she smirked at Draco.

"You know you wouldn't go without your 'boy toy'," replied Draco pulling her around the waist towards him.

"Hey did you bring Ginny wit chu?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah she's at her boyfriend's grandmother's home."

"Eyyy lil Ginny gots herself a boyfriend," laughed Kira.

"Yup, his name is Blaise Zambini."

"What is wit y'all and yo crazy named boyfriends?" asked Kira when she was done laughing.

Hermione smiled, "I dunno, they're just sexy."

"What else did you expect? It's me."

"This ones got himself an ego," smiled Chloe.

"I know it, I have to live with him for the rest of my school year."

The two new girls raised their eyebrows but Chloe spoke first, "You live with him? There better not be no babies in your school."

"Don't worry there won't be. Mione _loves _living in the same dorm as me. She can barely keep her hands off me," smirked Draco.

"Oh I'm so sure of that. It's you who initiate things all the time. I'm just a hot innocent bystander."

"Innocent my ass! I don't know why your Head Girl and in Gryffindor, you should be a Slytherin."

"Uh no, and I'm Head Girl because I'm the smartest wit---student they have and you're just jealous that you came second to a girl."

He noticed the little slip, but thankfully Chloe and Kira didn't. They were too busy laughing at Hermione and Draco arguing. Hermione told Chloe and Keily that they had to go back to her house to change, then they would go to the F.T.P.

Hermione and Draco walked home hand in hand and got ready. Hermione was wearing her light denim capris and a white beater with a red one over it. She had to wear her party kix, her pure white Birdman's. Draco wore dark jeans with a white tee and an overshirt that was baby blue with white pinstripes. He just wore his white Lugz.

"So why do Kira and Chloe call you Prix?"

Hermione laughed, "It's because Chloe got a new car a few years ago and it was a Grand Prix. And I said prix (sounds like pricks) and it was actually prix (sounds like pree). I felt so dumb! Yeah so now they call me Prix sometimes." (sounds like pricks)

"A true genius in my presence. Would you like a dunce hat too," he added coyly.

"Hmm I would but I don't want to take your hat away from your head," replied Hermione, then she remembered something. "Oh yeah I have to teach you how to do a handshake. In the modern world."

This took awhile. Draco did not understand the concept of grabbing the other person's hand and pulling them closer, or the part where you slide your hand. Well he didn't get it at all. After ten minutes, he got it right.

Hermione told her parents that they would be going to the F.T.P. and that they would be back somewhere around three in the morning. Then she quickly called Ginny and told them that they should go to Lunar because Kira and Chloe were having their annual party

HG DM HG DM HG DM HG DM HG DM HG DM HG DM HG DM HG DM HG DM

The party was full of people dancing and well partying. Ginny, Hermione, Blaise and Draco walked into the crowded room and headed towards Kira and Chloe. Chloe told them that they should go into the big V. I. P. room. The room was pink and black with lights everywhere. There was a giant stereo in the back of the room, and they could feel the bass vibrating on the floor. Hermione looked around at all the people sitting in a circle.

"Come on Prix, we're playing your favorite game," said Kira as passed a card to the guy next to her with her mouth.

Hermione laughed whispered in Ginny's ear what they were playing. Both of the girls started giggling, they had some interesting experiences with this game.

"Draco do you want to play Suck and Blow?" asked Hermione with a suggestive grin on her face.

Draco looked absolutely floored, "What?!"

Ginny laughed at him; so did Blaise.

"Man, you need to get out more," said Blaise. "You have never played this game?"

"Uh, well in the bedroom, but that's a different story for a different day."

Hermione rolled her eyes.   
"All right, you see that card there? The black one with the red lips on both sides?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded.

"You have to pass it to the person next to with your mouth. You put this card up to your lips, obviously, and suck in air so it stays on your lips. Then when you pass it to the other person you press the card against their lips and blow the card off your mouth. The other person is supposed to catch it by sucking in air and so on and so forth," explained Hermione.

"Okay…but what happens if someone drops it?" he asked.

"Well what do think genius!? If you are passing something from mouth to mouth, and it drops you end up kissing the other person. I honestly wonder you are Head Boy."

"I thought I told you why already," he smirked, "and I don't want to kiss anyone but you."

He pulled her into a sensual kiss and let her go after a while.

"Awww, well let's just hope you are good at sucking and blowing," she said smirking.

Blaise and Ginny were already sitting in the giant circle that had about twenty people in it. Hermione sat between Ginny and Draco. Draco was a little nervous of getting the card, he didn't want to drop it and end up kissing Lizzy. Lizzy was sitting next to him, along with her boyfriend André. Ginny had the card and passed it to Hermione successfully. Hermione turned her face, sucking in air to keep the card on her mouth. Draco exhaled and touched his lips to the card and sucked in. He had the card on his mouth and passed it to Lizzy, who caught it. Draco smiled at Hermione proudly. He was happy that he had sucked and blowed on the car. (AN: I know blowed isn't right but I think you can deal with it lol) Hermione was about to pass the black card with lips on it to Draco, except he made a funny face and she started laughing. She started laughing when they were about a centimeter apart. So obviously they ended up kissing. She picked up the card and passed to him without laughing, well she was giggling afterwards.

After awhile Blaise had dropped it once, Ginny dropped it three times, Hermione dropped it four times, and Draco dropped it three times. A few times around the circle Draco passed the card to Lizzy, who dropped it on purpose. She practically jumped him with her mouth. He pushed her off and she smiled, then passed the card to her boyfriend. Hermione glared at Lizzy, she had never been friends with her. To tell the truth, Lizzy was the biggest whore at the party. She was like the Pansy Parkinson of Lunar 5012. Lizzy had dropped it on purpose about twelve times with Draco and about fifteen with André. Each time she had 'accidentally' ran out of breath and tried to kiss Draco, he pushed her away. He told her to stop and that he had a girlfriend who he was getting serious with. Of course she didn't listen so the next time she tried 'dropped' it Hermione reached up and slapped her. She did a slap, bitch slap and stiff hand. (AN: sorry theres a lot of these but I had to put that in for my friend Amanda lol shes the one who came up with the slap sequence) Everyone else 'oohed' when Hermione smacked Lizzy.

"What the fuck bitch!" yelled Lizzy.

"You know exactly what!" snapped Hermione.

"I didn't even do anything you slut!"

"Looks who's talking you whore! You are the one kissing my boyfriend when your's is sitting right there doing nothing!"

"I didn't kiss your boyfriend, the card slipped! Probably 'cause you drooled all over it you slag!"

"Bullshit you little cunt!"

Various people in the circle were saying 'oh snap.'

Lizzy stood up, as did Hermione. Lizzy threw a punch but Hermione had good reflexes and dodged it. Then she retaliated with a right hook in Lizzy's stomach. Draco winced, he remembered she had a pretty good right hook from third year. He snapped out of it and broke apart the two vicious fighting girls. Everyone who was chanting 'fight! Fight! had started to boo. Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her forehead. She hadn't got hit, but Lizzy was going to have a few bruises.

"This ain't over bitch!" cried Lizzy with André holding her back.

Blaise, Hermione, Ginny and Draco walked out of the V. I. P. room.

"That was an interesting game of Suck and Blow," Draco told Hermione.

"Well its not my fault that whore ruined it," she said, "anyways let's go dance."

He followed her out to the dance floor with Ginny and Blaise were right behind him. They found a little clearing in the center. Hermione started to grind against Draco's groin. Ginny did the same thing to Blaise. Both of the men followed the beat that Ginny and Hermione were making. Chloe walked towards Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Haha that's what I'm talking about! Finally someone taught that ho a lesson! I would love to do it, but I think I wouldn't be able to have anymore parties here for like a year. I was so on your side!" she said smiling.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks it's been on my to do list for quite some time now."

Hermione left Draco to dance with Chloe, but then she looked back and told him to come and dance with her. Hermione was in a sandwich facing Chloe and Draco facing her back. Ginny went over to Chloe and started to grind with her, then Blaise came behind her. This started a whole grind chain on the dance floor. After a few minutes it started to break apart.

An hour had passed and the gang decided to go home. Well Blaise would go to his grandmother's and come to Hermione's house in the morning. Ginny was going to get a ride to Mione's from Blaise. Hermione ran back into the club to go say Happy Christmas and good-bye to Kira and Chloe. Draco waited against the outside wall of the club. Someone had pulled him behind the wall into an alley and starting kissing him ferociously. He tried to push her off but was still in a state of shock.

Hermione saw a glowing light from under her chin; it was the necklace Draco had given her. She rushed outside and saw didn't see him. She decided to look in the alley; there she saw Lizzy kissing Draco. A wave of emotions washed over her. Jealously, anger, shock and sadness because it didn't look like he was putting up a fight.

Hermione whimpered and Lizzy heard; but she just smiled nastily. Draco looked at Hermione's teary face and gathered enough strength to push Lizzy off of him and into the other side of the alley. Hermione started to run away, and Draco followed her. When he caught up to her, she slapped him across the face.

"How could you do this to me?!" she cried.

"I didn't that whore was the one who jumped me while you were inside!"

"It didn't look as if you were putting up a fight against her! Did you ever think how I would feel?"

"I was in a state of shock! I couldn't move my body or anything! I'm sorry, I love you Hermione," he started to tear up.

"I think it's too little too late right now. I'm just don't know what to do, I-I-think y-you need t-to g-g-g-go."

"I'm sorry, I pray to Merlin you can forgive me Hermione. I didn't know what to do. I need you, it's cliché but you have made me better. Well I hope you will forgive me. I love you Hermione, I really do. I just hope you feel the same way," Draco turned around and started slowly walking back to Lunar 5012.

He was about half way back when he heard Hermione scream.

"Draco! Help me! He's trying to kidnap me!" screamed Hermione as loud as she could.

Draco probably as fast as a firebolt to get to Hermione, but the kidnappers had gotten her near a large black van. Hermione kicked and screamed as much as she could. There was no one outside. She bit down on the fingers of the kidnapper.

"Draco help me! I'm sorry for yelling at you! I love you!" she screamed.

"I love you too," he whispered quickly.

Draco ran up to her and held her close, but then another large man came and hit him on the head with his fist. He fell to the ground; Hermione screamed louder if even possible. The two large men tied her up and threw her into the back of the big van, then drove off.

Draco started to stir and saw the lights of the vehicle disappear behind a turn. He could hear it speeding off in the distance; He was having a breakdown, he called Blaise.

"Hello?"

"They kidnapped her! Blaise someone kidnapped Hermione!" cried Draco.

Ginny had heard Draco on the other side of the phone in the car. She started to cry hysterically.

"Drake, I'll be there in a minute, hang on."

Blaise did a U-turn in the road and raced back to Lunar 5012. Blaise and Ginny raced to what looked like a person with a glowing watch.

"Draco come on, we got to get you out of here," whispered Blaise.

"They took her Blaise! I can't just let them take her!"

"We'll find her in the morning we got to get you back to her house. We are going have to tell her parents what happened, and those po-po people," Blaise said calmly.

Ginny was crying but helped pick Draco up and put him into Blaise's car. They sped off towards the Granger's household. Unaware that their only daughter had just been kidnapped.

The ride to Hermione's house was silent except for the crying of Ginny and Draco. Blaise did not let himself to cry because he was driving and didn't want to cause an accident. Draco was lying in the back seat of Blaise's Bentley crying. About eight minutes later they pulled up to the Granger's, about to break their hearts.

OMH sad right! Plz review and give me some ideas! And I want to hear your comments...i'm extremely sorry for the long wait! I thought the beginning of this chapter was boring and I didn't want to write it. But then I had some great ideas for future chapters…so I had to put some trouble in the story. So I made this chapter more interesting…I hope…I dunno you tell me…o yea I am telling don't read my other fanfic silver and chocolate…I swear it's the dumbest thing…lol…honestly don't even think about reading it. Its crap…lol…I don't like it lol…I wonder what I was thinking…jeez…that was a bad month or two…hmm…anyways…ill try to update a lot quicker than 2 months! I promise! If I don't its cuz of homework, new trimester for school, or im not at my house…so yeah…please review!!! I love reading them! And I will reply back! Btw a po-po is what we sometimes call the police.

Sorry for the wait

Yoyen007


	11. Tantum diligo mos reperio

Hey omh I'm sorry!!! Slap me on the wrist! Our computer got a virus! How shitty is that? Geometry and History homework!!! I had this chapter written so it would be faster to get on the computer. I need a laptop lol. Updates should be way quicker, because now i actually know what i want to put in this story. Unless one of you have some fantastic ideas! (hint hint) Scouts honor. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is or related to Harry Potter. But hey i can dream can't i? **

The Greatest Gift Tantum diligo mos reperio 

Blaise got to the Granger's house rather quickly. When he stopped he got out and helped Draco to the door. The clock in the entry-way read 11:30 P.M. Andrew and Jane were sitting on the couch chatting about the news, when they heard the door close.

"Hello Draco, Ginny and Blaise," said Jane, she looked but didn't see her daughter. "Where's Hermione?"

Draco looked up at her with red, puffy eyes from crying so hard. Jane's face filled up with fear, Andrew was staring at Draco. It was obvious something bad had happened to Hermione.

"She got kidnapped by two big men outside the club. Draco tried to stop them, but they hit him over the head. Ginny and I were not there when it happened. I'm sorry," explained Blaise.

Jane burst into tears.

Andrew put on a strong face, "We have to call the police. (AN: or would it be scotland yard? Umm i dunno so i put police)

Just as Andrew went towards the telephone, Blaise's went off. He looked down at it. It said Hermione on the caller ID.

"Draco mate! It's Hermione! She's calling!" exclaimed Blaise.

Draco looked up and took the phone, "Hello? Hermione? Is this you? It's Draco."

A voice answered, "Draco? Yes it's me. You have to come get me. I'm not sure where I am. The two people who took me don't know I had my phone. Merlin, they're idiots. Are you at my house? Are my mum and dad there?" asked Hermione.

Draco's heart lifted tremendously by hearing his love's voice.

He choked out a few words, "Yes, we are all here. We just got here."

"Put me on speakerphone please," she said in a trying-to-be-calm voice.

He pushed the button that said 'speakerphone.'

"Hello Mum? Dad? Can you hear me?

"Hermione darling! Are you all right? Tell where you are?" cried Jane.

"Mum! Yes I'm fine. Umm I'm not sure on the location, but I'm in a basement...I think. It's pretty dark, the only light is from a few candles and my phone. I think the people are upstairs."

"Hermione, we are going to come look for you right now," Andrew said leaning towards the cell phone.

"How are you so calm Mione?" asked Ginny, tears still rolling down her face.

"I've been reading," she answered, "It calms me down pretty easily."

Her parents smiled.

"In trouble and still reading Hermione?" asked Blaise laughing.

"Well, I've got nothing else to do but wait to see if they actually do something. So I just took the book out of my purse. They tried tying me up, but that was pretty easy to get out of," Hermione replied.

Draco spoke up, "Andrew I know where to find her."

"How?" he asked.  
He pointed down to his watch, "It has a special kind of tracking device you might say."

Hermione who had been listening did not know that his watch could find her.

"Hey! You never told me that!"

"Oh, sorry Love, I guess it slipped my mind."

He picked up the phone and turned the speakerphone off and started talking to her in French. (the letters that are bold are in 'french')

**"Hermione, at exactly eight in the morning hold your necklace that I gave you, to your heart. Then say, Tantum diligo mos reperio. I will say it at the same time as you and I will be apparated to wherever you are. Do you understand?" **asked Draco, sniffling as he spoke.

**"Yes, but you have to do something for me too," **Hermione said.

**"Anything."**

**"I want you to go the Burrow, take Ginny with you, and bring Harry and Ron when you come get me," **she stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone in the room jumped as Draco yelled 'what!' He started talking to her furiously.

**I refuse to go there after what they said to you!"**

Andrew and Jane were listening to Draco, now yelling, in French. Jane had an inkling that it had something to do with Harry and Ron.

Hermione's voice became serious now, "**If you get here without them, I will not leave this place. I will stay here until you bring them with. I know what they did was wrong but I still want them here. Harry and Ron are still my friends. Don't worry I'll be okay. I love you."**

**"Still bossy in times of trouble," **smirked Draco, "**I love you too."**

He put the phone back on speaker. Everyone was talking to Hermione, they were still sobbing slightly. After about three minutes Hermione told them that she had to go, to save the battery. Then Blaise went back to his Grandmother's house for the night.

Draco sat in his favorite chair at the Granger's and stayed awake until seven o' clock in the morning. Ginny came down the stairs and nodded at Draco. Blaise was there to take care of the Granger's until Draco brought Hermione home.

Draco and Ginny walked towards the Burrow. Wind whipped their platinum and ginger hair around. Draco looked like he hadn't slept or eaten for five days, even thought it had only been nine hours. His icy, steely eyes were now dark gray and bloodshot. Ginny held his arm sympathetically as if there was a slight chance this would even work. It had to work thought. But Draco knew these chances. He would've had a better shot figuring out what a rubix cube is and solving it instead of doing the plan.

They were about twenty feet away from the entrance of the house Draco thought he would never enter in a million years. He didn't move but he felt Ginny pull his arm forward, gently.

"Come on, we-I mean, you have to do this. For Hermione, you know what she told you," Ginny whispered.

He looked up and cringed at her name. Ginny glanced over and saw tears welled up in his eyes. He took a deep breath and walked towards the brown door.

"Please keep one other thing in mind, don't break anything," said Ginny exasperately.

"Her orders are the only thing that have been on my mind for the last nine horrible hours. And I do not plan on breaking anything in your...home. Unless _they_ start if first that is," he grimaced.

Ginny walked through the door pulling Draco behind her. The warmth filled his body. The strong scent of homemade apple pie filled the air. Draco's eyes wondered to the movement of the Wealsey's infamous clock. He saw a picture of Ginny move to 'home.' He could feel the family spirit in their threshhold. Even though he would not admit it, but he was slightly jealous of this family's relationship with each other. But then he looked in a corner of the living room. Potter and Weasley had expressions on their faces that could kill you...twice. Yes that's right twice. You die once, then rise from the dead and they kill you again. (AN: I had to put that lol)

"What in bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" yelled an angry Ron Weasley.

Draco didn't say anthing, he just looked down so they couldn't see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Ronald! Quiet your voice down immediately!" Molly Weasley turned around and saw Ginny.

"Oh Ginny dear, I thought you were staying at Hermione's for a few more days."

"I was but-we had to come do something here," she started.

Molly did not know what was going on with Hermione at the current time. Molly looked over at the person standing next to her only daughter. She knew who it was; she could tell by the hair.

"Oh, I see you have brought someone with you," Molly's face had no emotion. How do you do, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco finally said something, "I'm hanging in there, Ma'am."

If Draco was born a muggle, highly unlikely, he could've been a fantastic actor.

"Oh, well I suppose that's good. Where's Hermione dear?"

Silence.

Ron broke the silence, "She's probably switching herself over to the Slytherin House, to be with her new _boyfriend_," he stressed the word 'boyfriend.'

Mrs. Weasley looked dumbstruck, but regained her composure quickly.

"Hermione is dating him?" she then looked at Draco, "Not that there is anythign wrong with that of course. It's just kind of a shock."

"I understand. So far, _some_ _people_, have had mixed feelings about it. I'd say you were taking it rather well Ma'am," Draco said looking directly at Potter and Weasley.

"Well for good reason. So don't you think you're girlfriend would be with you or did she finally realize the git you are?" asked Harry.

Draco snapped, "Do not talk about what you do not fucking understand! If you knew what I've been through; what the Granger's, Ginny and Blaise have been through in the past nine hours, you wouldn't be talking like a smart arse."

Everyone was quiet now, you could've heard hair grow.

After a few minutes, Draco apologized to Mrs. Weasley for cursing. She asked again where Hermione was. Draco sat down in a soft caramel (or carmel, however you say it) chair. He put his head down and salty water started falling from his eyes. No one could see them though, his shaggy blonde bangs hid his eyes. Ginny knew that Draco did not have the strength to tell Hermione's friends what happened.

"I don't know what happened for sure, except for what Draco told me," Ginny started to cry.

She choked out, "She got kidnapped the night of Christmas."

Ron finally spoke up, "She got kidnapped and you didn't stop them?!"

"I fucking tried! You think I would stand there and just say 'oh forget it?' No I fucking tried! Except it's kind of hard when you get smacked in the side of the head by some giant bloke! Maybe if you didn't call her a whore, you would have been there too!" yelled Draco. "Sorry again for cursing Ma'am."

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you call Hermione that! I thought I taught you to respect women! Well, I guess I failed at that. Is there anything we can do Mr. Malfoy?" asked Molly.

"Please call me Draco. Well...I was gonna ask those two boneheads. But seeing as it's _my_ fault, I'll just tell her that it didn't work out according to plan. See you later, Ginny."

Ginny stood up and blocked his way to the door.

"You are not going anywhere right now. Do you know how long it took me to get you out of that 'it's my fault phase.' Well I mean you're not as bad as last night," added Ginny.

"I'm not going to sit here and leave her in possible danger!"

"You know what she told you to do! Do what she says, you know she will be right in the end," threatened Ginny, her face flushed from yelling at him.

She now turned to Ron and Harry, who were still glaring at Draco.

"Now Hermione asked Draco to come and get you two gits and help him," said Ginny like a professor explaining a new spell.

"And why did you guys come here and not try to get her?" asked Harry looking at the chessboard.

For the first time in the Burrow, Draco smiled. Mind you, it was just a little smile that you could only see if you were next to him. Ginny saw this, and smiled also.

"She said she would stay there and would not leave until you two 'so-called' friends were there too," explained Draco.

He looked down at his wrist to see the time. A tear trickled down his cheek as he saw the picture of Hermione giving him a kiss on the cheek. He lifted up his shaky head and wiped the tear from his face. Draco glanced at Ginny and told her 'fifteen minutes.'

Harry and Ron had never seen Malfoy in such a vulnerable state. Usually he had a smirk on his face while insulting someone.

"What's in fifteen minutes?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Draco turned to Harry, "She had her cell phone with her. She called Blaise's phone, and luckily I was still near him. I told her to do something that she is supposed to in now, thirteen minutes. So you have to be ready."

"Where's Zambini?" asked Ron irritatedly.

"Blaise is with Hermione's parents keeping them calm," answered Ginny, "I'm going to grab some supplies quick."

As Ginny went upstairs, there was an awkward silence in the living room. Molly went to go cook something. Harry and Ron continued playing Wizard's chess; ignoring the fact that their sworn enemy was asking them to help him find his girlfriend whom was their friend. He checked his watch, eight minutes time.

After looking around, he noticed Potter was the white pieces and Weasley was the black.

It was Potter's turn and he looked stuck.   
"Potter have you even won a game against Weasley?" drawled Draco, still pretty moody.

Ron snorted, "Whatever Malfoy. He's won like seven out of a million games. Now go away until we have to leave."

But he didn't leave instead he asked Potter something.

"Wanna make that eight out of a million Scarface?"

Harry said nothing, just looked at the pieces.

"Queen to D-3," said Draco unemotionally and walked back to the brown chair to wait for Ginny.

Harry smiled as Ron turned his head in shock to see his king get beaten by the white queen.

Ginny scurried down the stairs clutching a black bag with pockets on the front.

"Just some stuff from Fred and George's shop," said Ginny.

"All right, it's time to go. I need-I mean Hermione needs you two to come with, now get off your arses," said Draco his voice slightly cracking.

Draco and Ginny linked arms, Harry and Ron just stared at them.

"I'm not going to kill you...if I had you would be dead already, but then Hermione would kill me. It's worth it," smirked Draco.

Ron glared at him and joined arms with his little sister and Harry warily hooked arms with Draco like he had some deadly disease. Draco put the wrist with the watch over his heart and took his other arm and crossed it over the one on his chest.

He whispered, "Tantum diligo mos reperio."

OOO cliffhanger!!! Maybe Hermione was being forced to stay calm...maybe she's in jail...maybe she's actually safe like she said. You shall find out in the next update!!!

Oh btw, "Tantum diligo mos reperio means only love will find. (Well that's what the translator said. Well toodles I will update a lot faster I swear!!! Please review! No swear words though please.

Toodles

Luv ya

Yoyen007


	12. The Rescue

Hey people!!! Yes...it's another chapter! Yay! It would have been updated a lot faster...if I didn't keep forgetting my notebook that I wrote it in at school...sometimes I wonder about myself lol. All righty then...here's the chapter! And since I've been slacking majorly in the updating process, I shall have two chapters for you! lol

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is or related to Harry Potter. Although, does it count it I owned them in my dream...I'd like to say yes. Lol**

Oh yeah, someone reminded me that this is OOC...lol I should have put that in the summary. So this story is OOC and HBP didn't happen!

The Greatest Gift

Get Down!

Draco, Ginny, Harry and Ron felt like they had just touched a portkey that was very long. They fell onto a hard cement floor in a dark room. The room had a few lamps, but they didn't light up the room. There was a dark figure against the wall opposite of the group. The figure was obviously a girl, you'd have to be blind not to see that. The girl looked at the people who were lying on the floor, and a smile lit up on her face.

Ginny was the first one to regain her balance. She looked over to see a girl standing up walking towards her. Ginny ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hermione! I've missed you so much!" Ginny exclaimed as she gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there! I would've hexed them into next week!"

Hermione laughed and squeezed Ginny again, and turned to Harry. He enveloped her into a warm embrace. He too, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Mione, I'm so glad you're okay! Wait you're okay right? They didn't do anything to you did they?" asked Harry without taking a breath of air.

Hermione laughed, "I'm glad I'm okay too, and yes I am okay, and they didn't do anything to me."

"Hermione, I'm sorry I called you a whore," said Ron walking towards her, with his head down.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You need to learn to trust me, Ronald. Harry does! I'm a big girl; I can make my own decisions. I hope you can get that through your skull soon."

Even though scolding Ron, she gave him a hug. Not as tight, but a friendly hug. She looked over his shoulder to see bright blonde hair. Hermione let go and ran to Draco, who stumbled back from the sudden impact of his girlfriend. He snaked his arms securely around her waist and pulled her closer. Draco pressed his lips against hers for what seemed like they hadn't seen each other for an eternity. But too Draco, it felt longer than that. Draco put his tongue against her bottom lips and she parted them immediately. He kissed her with so much passion, that Hermione's knees almost gave out. Draco smirked against her lips, then tears began to fall.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I missed you so much. I should've cursed them or something," he whispered, his forehead leaning against hers.

"No it's my fault, I should have punched that bitch."

Her mind went back to when she saw Kira kissing Draco. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't kiss her did you?" she asked menacingly.

His face went into shock, "Of course not! I tried to get away from the whore! How can you ask me that?"

"Well it didn't look like you were trying very hard," she said freeing herself from his grasp and crossing her arms defiantly.

"I'm not going to just push a woman! That's just wrong! Even it they are a whore, a man should never hit a woman," he said defensively.

Hermione put her arms down and smiled, "Always a gentleman aren't you?"

Draco smirked, "Always a _perfect _gentleman. Besides the only one I wanted to kiss last night was you." He leaned towards her ear, "Maybe even more."

She raised her eyebrows and turned around to see her friends. Two of whom were smiling, one just had a blank expression. (Two guesses who? lol)

"Now I would very much like to get out of this dank place as soon as possible. I would've done it myself, except I would rather not get expelled from Hogwarts," Hermione said looking at Harry smiling.

"Hey the first one was not my fault! And my _lovely_ Aunt Marge deserved it. And that bloody Umbridge toad sent those Dementors after me and Dudley. Besides I got cleared of all charges, so it's like it never happened at all," laughed Harry.

"Anyways, the door is locked from the outside and _Alohomora_ doesn't work," explained Hermione.

"I thought you just said you didn't use your wand," said Draco.

"I didn't, I used wandless magic," she saw the look on his face, "What it's not that hard to do _Alohomora_ without a wand."

He rolled his gray eyes that were still a little red from crying.

Then Ginny said something, "Why don't you use one of Fred and George's No Secret Keys? They work on all locks."

She took out her green bag with cherries, and pulled out what looked like a piece of metal chocolate. Ginny went over to the door, took the No Secret key and shoved it through the lock. There was a bunch of clicking, and then one loud click. The door unlocked, and the key discenigrated into thin air. Ginny just turned around and smiled cheekily.

"Yay me! I'm genius!" Ginny said in a sing-song voice, as she skipped over to the group.

"Yeah whatever, I could of done that," mumbled Ron, Ginny rolled her eyes.

Even though everyone was happy that they were now free of the dungeon room, there was something about this place. Draco was having a deja vu, he _knew _he had been here before. He just couldn't place it. Hermione turned to look at Draco, who had a serious expression written on his face.

"What's wrong Love?" she asked him looking worried.

"No-nothing's wrong."

"Liar."

"It just that this place seems familar to me. I think I've been here before," he whispered.

"So you've been in this room before?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think in this room, but that lock sounds extremely familar," Draco started to rub his temples.

"You'll think of it soon, don't worry," Hermione reassured him.

Ginny's voice filled the room, "Well I really want to get out of here, so let's go," she said as she pointed to the door.

Ginny went in front of the door and the others were on the side in a huddle. Draco was still trying to think of why he knew this place. Ginny turned the handle slowly, and it clicked. The door and Draco's memory.

"Get down!" he yelled.

Ginny pulled the door open only an inch before Draco tackled her to the ground. Ginny tried to move out of his grip but he held her firmly against the ground. Just as she was about to bitch him out she got silenced by a streak of red illuminating the room. Her eyes went wide and she closed her mouth. After the glow of the spell went away, Draco let Ginny up. She turned to him, and hugged him tightly and let go.

"Thanks Draco," said Ginny.

"How did you know that that was gonna happen?" asked Harry slowly.

Hermione asked, "You know where we are now?"

He nodded slowly, "This is Bellatrix's house."

No one said anything for a few minutes, then the shock wore off.

"What?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"That's why this place is so familar. Mother took me here when I was little. She said that she had to get some stuff from Bellatrix or something like that. I remember she had to disarm all the enchantments and curses so we could get through safely. Damn Bella," explained Draco.

"So you must know how to get out of here," said Ron.

"No Weasley I just said I wanted a firewhiskey," Draco replied sarcastically.

Ron said nothing, he just glared at him.

"Okay, so I will lead us through this bloody house."

"No I will, I'm have a better chance of surviving than you do," said Harry.

"Potter you don't even know where to go," sneered Draco.

"I have a map Malfoy."

"How do you have a map of this house?"

"I don't have to tell you anything about what map I have or where I got it that will get us through here alive without running into anyone," Harry answered.

"Well I don't care anyways. Plus, I'm sure the wizarding world would die if something every happened to their famous 'boy-who-lived'," smirked Draco.

Hermione told them to work together or she would burn their broomsticks, and every new one they would get. That shut them up quickly.

Draco opened the door and looked around the corners. It was a long, dark corridor. He felt for a switch on the wall, and pushed it. Lanterns appeared along the walls with candles that burned dimly. Harry looked at his Marauder's Map that fortunately Ginny brought with. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron walked briskly through the twisting hallways and winding stairs, until Harry disappeared. No one saw where he went, but they could hear him. Panic started to set in for Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Draco whispered '_Lumos'_ and pointed his wand towards the floor. Harry was hanging on with one hand on the edge of a large crevice in the floor. He threw the map at Hermione's feet. She picked it up and held it to her heart.

"Shit!" whispered Draco.

He bent down and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Potter, give me your other hand."

Harry was reluctant to do so, "Why so you can drop me?"

"Why the hell would I drop you?" he asked trying to pull him up.

"Uh because you're Malfoy. Jeez why did you make Head Boy?" grunted Harry.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? And besides why would I kill you by dropping you ? What's the fun of that? If I were going to kill you, you would be dead already, or we would be dueling," smirked Draco. "So are you gonna give me your other hand or do we have to stay like this forever? Seriously pick the first one, you weigh a ton."

"Damn it Harry! For Merlin's sake give him your hand! He's not going to kill you," shrieked Hermione.

Harry finally swung his body so his hand grabbed onto Draco's. He started to pull him up as Harry climbed the wall with his feet to get higher. Soon Harry was safe on the floor breathing hard.

"Thanks Malfoy."

"Yeah whatever. I thought I should, because if you die, the Daily Prophet's going to go out of business."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and kissed Draco on the lips.

Ginny spoke up, "So anyways, let's try and see how long this is. And why are there no lanterns in this corridor?"

She took out a glow-in-the-dark ball and threw it across the hole. It fell into darkness. Ginny tried again, and this time she threw it at the side of the hole. The glowing gob hit a switch that turned on the lights.

"Nice aim Gin," said her older brother.

The hole in the floor seemed to be about ten feet long. Hermione took her want and said a spell that made a bridge that went across the floor. She smiled broadly towards Draco. Harry walked across the magic bridge without wobbling. Then Ron, went and he almost tripped. When Ginny went across, she decided to be a show off and walked on her hands. Draco didn't want to get shown up by a Weasley. He looked up and saw two bars about eight feet from the ground. He jumped up and reached the first bar. He swung his legs over the bar and stood up on it, then took a leap to the next bar. As soon as he swung his legs for again he let go and landed right by Ginny.

"Come on Hermione, walk across like a good little witch," Draco smirked but soon it faded as he saw her take a few steps back.

Hermione had jumped up to reach the bar. (AN: a few gymnastic terms coming up, so bear with me) She kipped up to the bar into a handstand and went around the bar, released and flew to the next bar. She put her legs in a straddle position and went into another handstand. Her legs went together as she swung around the bar, let go, did two flips, and landed next to Draco.

"You're just bound determined to outdo me in everything aren't you?" he asked grabbing her hand.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yep, not that it's really that hard to do."

Draco bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make sure you pay for that."

They walked for about five minutes when they reached the entrance to Bella's house. Harry looked at the map and told them the coast was clear. The gang of five walked outside.

"Alritey then, let's apparate now," said Draco.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" asked Ron.

"Because you can't apparate in that house, Weasley."

Hermione looked at all of them and a tear ran down her face, "Thank you for saving me."

Harry gave Ginny and Hermione a kiss and hug, shook Draco's hand, then apparated back to the Burrow. Ron gave them hugs and just looked at Draco. Then a loud _crack _filled the air.

"Draco, Ginny, I want to go home now," said Hermione.

_Crack! _ Hermione, Draco, and Ginny had apparated back to the Granger's home.

so did you like it? Tell me what you think! Please! Next chapter they go back to school..yeah there's going to be some innuendo, teasing, and more! lol. so tell me what you think!! yea click the pretty review button! and Draco will appear at your house!.. (well maybe not...but review anyways!)

luv ya

toodles

yoyen007


End file.
